The Seblaine Firsts Collection
by blainedarling
Summary: A collection of moments in the relationship of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe.
1. The first night in a new apartment

Blaine flopped down onto the couch, his back cracking uncomfortably as he let out an exhausted sigh. They'd spent the entire day hauling boxes up into the new apartment; boxes that were now stacked haphazardly in various rooms, in no apparent order. Fortunately, the moving firm had at least taken up the heavier items, but even those would need to be arranged into some sort of order that would permit actually living in the place.

"Hey killer," Sebastian murmured, his hands finding their way onto Blaine's weary shoulders.

He looked up at his boyfriend with a slightly dopey grin, letting out a happy groan at the feel of some of the tension being lifted. "Hey," he mumbled in response.

Sebastian grinned, leaning down to whisper into Blaine's ear, his breath ghosting over the skin gently. "What would you say to a bubble bath?"

* * *

"Best idea ever," Blaine sighed happily as he leant back against Sebastian in the bubbles, feeling his body start to relax and unwind.

Sebastian hummed in response, a firm hand trailing smoothly over Blaine's toned stomach as he pushed him a little snugger against his own chest.

"Seb," Blaine chuckled lightly, already knowing where the other boy's mind had wandered to.

"Yes?" he replied innocently, a grin on his face as he moved his hand further down to circle Blaine's cock slowly, under the water. "Just relax, babe."

Blaine let his head fall back onto Sebastian's shoulder with a groan as he started pumping his fist slowly, torturously slowly, thumb swiping across the tip. A little water splashed out of the tub as Blaine rocked up against the other boy's hand.

"Now now," Sebastian teased softly, his hand stilling. "No making a mess of our new apartment."

"_Sebastian_," Blaine whined, scrabbling at the sides of the tub desperately.

Sebastian laughed softly before starting up again; working his hand faster and harder now, twisting just as he knew Blaine liked it. Blaine buried his head in Sebastian's neck as he came hard, pressing his moans into the warm skin as the other boy eased him through it.

Regaining control of his breathing, Blaine hopped up out of the bath, grabbing a towel from the floor, where they'd deposited them earlier.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said pointedly from the tub, looking up at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on," Blaine grinned as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "There are other rooms that need christening tonight."


	2. The first hug

"He's an idiot," Sebastian announced, folding his arms across his chest as he looked over at Blaine, who was fiddling absentmindedly with the side of his coffee cup, not quite meeting the other boy's gaze.

"Well, you would say that," Blaine mumbled with a small shake of his head and a quick glance up.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile; he knew that head shake. He was pretty sure it was reserved exclusively for him and his blunt comments.

"It was the mature decision," Blaine said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair to focus his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"Which is code for 'he dumped your ass but you're going to be strong and grown up about it all'?"

Blaine smiled, laughing softly. "Thanks Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked, putting his hands up defensively. "Just calling it how I see it, killer."

There was a comfortable pause as the two boys surveyed each other across the table, a fond smile on both of their lips. Sebastian glanced down at how Blaine's hand was splayed across the table invitingly. He'd always been cautious when it came to physical contact with Blaine: he could make all the jokes and innuendoes he wanted, but the last thing he'd want was to push him away because he was being too, well...Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, tearing his gaze away from Blaine's hand as he realised the other boy was talking again.

* * *

"Thank you, Sebastian. Really," Blaine said softly as they walked out of the Lima Bean into the warm autumn air.

"Anytime," he replied smoothly, pausing with the other boy on the way to their respective cars.

Before Sebastian could say anything, Blaine had launched himself into the taller boy's arms, wrapping them around his waist and burying his head against his chest. Sebastian blinked a few times, unable to stop a smile from crossing his face as he returned the hug, his arms fitting snuggly around Blaine's broad shoulders.

"You smell like raspberries," Sebastian murmured, freezing slightly as he realised that yes, he actually had just said that out loud. _Fucking hell Smythe, keep it together._

Blaine laughed softly, an eyebrow quirked in amusement as he pulled away. "You smell pretty good too," he replied with a grin, giving a small wave before turning and walking to his car.

Sebastian didn't move until long after Blaine's car had disappeared from sight, a small smile fixed on his face and the scent of raspberry lingering on his blazer.


	3. TFT Seb turns up at B's house drunk

Blaine jolted awake at the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house. He froze, clutching at his duvet as he glanced at the time. 3:14am. His parents were away visiting his aunt in Colorado and he'd insisted that he didn't need Cooper to come stay with him while they were gone. He was kind of regretting that now.

The shrill noise of the doorbell rang again, more insistently this time, followed by his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the caller display, sighing as he answered the call.

"Sebastian?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Blaine!" Sebastian giggled down the phone.

"You're drunk," Blaine stated, flopping back on his pillow, the stranger at the door forgotten momentarily.

"Am not. I'm at your house and I was going to ring the doorbell and then I thought no it's late I'll call instead and then I won't wake up your parents!" he finished proudly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him. "You did ring the doorbell. Twice." He pulled himself out of bed and headed towards the stairs, phone still in hand. "Luckily for you, my parents are away."

"Wait shit seriously?" Sebastian said to the phone as Blaine opened the door, his eyes flickering between his finger and the doorbell with a bewildered expression on his face. "Blaine!" he squealed as he realised the other boy was standing in front of him and happily pushed past him into the house. "You know what I've never ever never done before, Blaine?" he smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"If it's anything to do with my bedroom, you can just-"

"Race you there!" Sebastian giggled, taking off unsteadily up the stairs, barely making it to the top without falling flat on his face.

When Blaine reached his room, he found Sebastian sprawled out on his bed, head resting in his hand as he looked up at the other boy suggestively.

"Hey," he purred, patting the bed with a wink.

Blaine laughed, flushing a little as he climbed in next to Sebastian. "You're freezing," he frowned, pulling the duvet up around them.

"It's February," Sebastian replied simply, snuggling down in the blankets.

Blaine shrugged, lying down next to him as he watched the boy carefully.

"I didn't think it would be quite this easy to get into your bed," Sebastian murmured, smiling at Blaine, his nose crinkled up adorably.

"I'm too sleepy to argue," Blaine mumbled in response. "What are you doing here anyway? No one at Scandals good enough to go home with?"

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention. I was thinking about you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You're too pretty, Blaine," Sebastian grumbled, giggling a little. "But you know the worst part? The worst part is that you're not just pretty. You're also talented and kind and caring and funny and smart."

He paused for a moment; the only sound in the room was their gentle breathing.

"And you have the best ass I've ever seen."

Blaine chuckled. "Now, there's the Sebastian I know. I was wondering what you'd done with him for a moment there."

Sebastian leaned forward to brush his nose against Blaine's gently, before yawning, his eyes fluttering closed. "You know, I think I might be a little bit in love with you," he murmured thoughtfully as his breathing slowly evened out, eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones.

Blaine waited until he was sure Sebastian was asleep, until his body had relaxed against the bed and his breathing was deep and heavy.

"I think I might be a little bit in love with you too," he whispered, as he found Sebastian's hand, falling asleep with it clutched to his chest.


	4. The first time they cuddled

Blaine wasn't really sure how it had happened, but somehow it had become routine for Sebastian to turn up on his doorstep on Friday evenings, takeout in hand and flash him that classic smirk before asking what they were going to watch that evening.

* * *

"Sebastian," Blaine grumbled, tugging at his side of the blanket that was spread across the two of them, where they sat at opposite ends of the couch.

"No," he replied flatly, clinging fiercely to his end.

"I'm cold," Blaine whined, aiming a sharp kick at the other boy underneath the blanket.

"Not my problem," Sebastian grinned across at him before snuggling down further with an overly dramatic sigh of happiness.

Blaine paused for a moment before shuffling across the couch and burying himself against Sebastian's side, tucking the blanket around them.

"Blaine," Sebastian asked calmly, eyeing the other boy warily. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling you," Blaine replied happily, pushing at Sebastian's arm so he could slot in against him more comfortably.

"I don't cuddle," he protested weakly as Blaine attached himself to his side.

* * *

They spent half an hour like that; Blaine now warm and comfy, Sebastian with one arm splayed awkwardly across the back of the couch. _If I'm not cuddling back, it doesn't count._

"What are you sighing about?" Blaine mumbled through the blankets, as Sebastian let out another sigh.

"My arm's cramping," he grumbled, wincing slightly.

"Well, there's a very easy solution to that, isn't there?" Blaine replied innocently, turning to look up at Sebastian with a satisfied grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and put aside the little pride he had left now that he'd given up going out on Fridays to spend it watching movies with a boy who wouldn't even make out with him, and finally slung his arm across Blaine.

"Happy now?"

Blaine murmured cheerily in agreement, his warm body fitting in perfectly against Sebastian's. Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little, fitting his arm around the other boy instinctively.

* * *

When Mrs Anderson finally got home from a late running meeting that evening, she wasn't all that surprised to see Sebastian's coat hanging up in the hall. She couldn't help but smile to herself, however, when she walked past the living room to see them curled up in each others arms, snoozing softly as the end credits of the movie rolled on. She'd gotten used to seeing Sebastian around the house now and again, but she couldn't ever remember seeing him look quite as content as he did in that moment, his arm tucked protectively around her son.


	5. The first time Seb blushes over Blaine

Amber Smythe, Sebastian's highly irritating ten year old sister, came into the living room that night to find her brother curled up on the couch, under a blanket, with his thick glasses on. She grinned to herself happily as she sat down next to him; experience told her that all the best blackmail material on him came from times like these.

"Why are you watching some stupid holiday special?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Can't we put on a movie?"

Sebastian shushed her, not turning his gaze from the screen. There was a soft little smile on his face as he watched, one that even Amber wasn't used to seeing. She turned back to the screen to try and figure out just what had caught his attention.

"Is that guy seriously wearing a bow tie?" she snorted, peering forward to look at the screen.

Sebastian gave her a small kick under the blankets, but didn't say anything.

Amber paused, observing her brother thoughtfully, watching the way his nose crinkled up when the man in the bow tie on the screen started singing.

"Brought to you from McKinley High's New Directions," the screen announced as it cut to a commercial break.

McKinley. New Directions. _Bow tie._

"Is that Blaine?" she shrieked, startling Sebastian as she jumped up and down on the sofa.

Sebastian groaned burying his face in the pillow as a blush creeped up his neck. If there's one thing he'd always been careful to do, it was to never, ever let a family member see him drunk. Of course the one time he'd broken that rule, he'd ended up spending two hours telling a half asleep Amber everything about Blaine freaking Anderson.

Amber was giggling in delight as the show started up again, smirking across at Sebastian when Blaine came on the screen again.

"He's very handsome," she commented, watching for her brother's reaction. "Great singer, too."

Sebastian glared across at her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. "Amber. Cut it out."

Amber just smiled back innocently, mentally preparing as many jokes and comments as she could for the following days (...weeks...months...)

* * *

By the evening of Christmas day, Sebastian was happy to be curled up on the floor, pushing his glasses up his nose as he started on the book he'd got for Christmas from his parents. It was always his favourite part of the day: when the buzz and hype had worn down and everyone was peaceful, stuffed full of food and a little bit drunk. Amber had happily spent every family meal, since the night the special had been on, finding any way possible to bring up the subject of Blaine, smirking to herself whenever that tell-tale blush crept onto his cheeks. His father had even pulled him aside the previous night to reassure him that they would be happy to meet his boyfriend whenever Sebastian was ready, to which he had mumbled noncommittally in response before scampering back into the other room.

"Sebastian?" his mom asked softly as she poked her head around the door into the room.

"Hm?" he replied, not looking up from his book.

"Could you take Amber to the mall tomorrow?"

Sebastian looked up slowly, narrowing his eyes. "The mall. On Boxing Day. I'd rather stab myself with a kitchen fork."

His mom sighed, looking at him pleadingly, while Sebastian glared back at her. Eventually, he sighed too, his resolve easily broken when she looked at him like that.

"Fine, okay," he muttered.

* * *

Sebastian was in hell. He was standing, waiting for Amber, among rows of pink, sparkly dresses and tutus and god knows what else, while getting shoved around by armies of mothers and their demanding daughters. He was cold, his eyes were itchy due to wearing contacts again for the first time in nearly a week and he had just got to a really good bit in his book.

"Can we go home now? Please?" he grumbled as they finally left the shop, shaking his head at the piles of bags Amber had accumulated with her Christmas money.

Amber looked up at him, a grin slowly crossing her face as something behind Sebastian caught her attention.

"Just one more thing," she said happily, grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him behind her.

"Where are-" he started, freezing as he realised where Amber was dragging him. "No," he hissed, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

"Blaine!" Amber yelled across the mall, running towards him with Sebastian trailing reluctantly behind.

Blaine looked up in confusion, his eyes falling on the little girl he didn't know with one eyebrow raised. His gaze then fell on Sebastian, who shrugged helplessly, and Blaine laughed softly. He was standing with a man Sebastian didn't know: older, definitely; attractive, absolutely.

By the time Sebastian caught up to his sister, she was already introducing herself.

"Well, Amber, I never knew Sebastian had a sister," Blaine commented, giving the boy a quick smile. "This is Cooper, my brother," he said, gesturing to the man beside him.

"I never knew you had a brother," Sebastian replied, a blush creep over his cheeks slightly as Blaine watched him carefully, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Amber cackled softly beside him as she noticed the blush, before turning back to Blaine.

"We watched your Christmas special, it was great!"

Blaine grinned, his eyes still on Sebastian. "Both of you watched it?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"There was nothing else on," Sebastian mumbled, with a shrug. He caught Cooper looking at him, a small smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

There was a pause while the two boys surveyed each other; their siblings exchanging a knowing look.

"We should get going," Sebastian cut through the silence, putting a firm hand on Amber's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Cooper. Blaine, I'll...see you around."

"Merry Christmas Sebastian," Blaine murmured, leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly before he could change his mind.

Sebastian mumbled a response, quickly dragging Amber away before Blaine or his brother could see the way his cheeks had turned a vibrant shade of red. After all, he still had to endure the whole car ride home with Amber singing "Sebastian the blushing lover" to the tune of Rudolph.


	6. The first time Blaine gets jealous

Blaine frowned slightly as he watched the young barista slip an extra shot of Courvoisier into Sebastian's coffee. He looked up at Blaine's boyfriend - _Blaine's_ - with a small smile, his cheeks flushing slightly when Sebastian winked in gratitude.

"Thank you," Blaine said coldly, taking his own coffee and placing a hand firmly on Sebastian's lower back as they moved to take their usual table by the window.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked coolly, raising an eyebrow at him, as they sat down.

"Nothing," he replied smoothly, focusing his gaze on his cup.

"Oh, so it had nothing to do with the barista trying to flirt with me?" Sebastian grinned, chuckling a little as he leaned back in his chair to look at Blaine with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian laughed again softly, the tip of his toe skimming over Blaine's calf. "So, if I went over there and spoke to him some more?"

Blaine glanced up, his eyes flashing darkly, before he regained control of himself. He took a deep breath, a forced smile on his face. "That would be fine."

"You're a terrible liar, Blaine," Sebastian murmured, as he leaned across the table to grin at his boyfriend.

"You're mine," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Sebastian gently pried Blaine's arms apart, taking his hand firmly in his own. "And I'm proud to be," he assured him softly, his eyes warm and caring.

It was the side of the Sebastian that only Blaine ever got to see; the side that let all the barriers and masks fall away until it was just the boy and his true, honest feelings.

Blaine smiled at him tenderly as Sebastian brushed his thumb gently across his knuckles, his green eyes sparkling.

"But, am I allowed to keep winking at him so I can get my free shot?"

Sebastian just narrowly missed the sharp kick that Blaine aimed at his leg under the table.


	7. The first tears

Blaine snuffled, brushing the salty tears from his face as he curled up against Sebastian, the light from the television flickering across the otherwise dark room. He'd been prepared for tears; there's no way he could ever get through "The Notebook" without them.

What he hadn't prepared for, was the feel of his boyfriend's chest stuttering a little as he hiccuped through his own tears.

"Seb? Are you _crying_?" Blaine chuckled in disbelief, pulling away a little to look at him in the dim light of the room.

"No," Sebastian grumbled, rubbing at his eyes furiously. "I think some of your hair gel got in my eye."

Blaine giggled, shoving him in the side playfully. "Sure it did."

"I don't cry," he whined, pushing Blaine away feebly as he tried to comfort him.

"Of course you don't, sweetie," Blaine cooed, unable to stop himself from sniggering as Sebastian tried desperately to stop him from brushing the tears away from his eyes.

"Stop it. Blaine, _stop_."

Blaine was in hysterics by this point, fresh tears falling down his face from the force of his laughter, while Sebastian just pouted at him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine managed finally, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"You're so mean," Sebastian mumbled, pushing Blaine off him to go and turn the light on, surreptitiously checking his reflection in the mirror over the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Blaine repeated, more sincerely this time as he crossed the room to join him, slipping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian glared at Blaine's reflection in the mirror, although his arms wound over the top of the other boy's instinctively.

"I don't know," he pouted. "I think you're going to have to make it up to me, Blaine."

Blaine laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he murmured into Sebastian's ear, shifting forward slightly to nip at his earlobe with his teeth.

Sebastian hummed in response, grinning as he leant back into Blaine's embrace; his boyfriend's breath hot on the side of his neck as they melted into each others bodies.


	8. The first time they run into Kurt

Sebastian was busily wondering how long it would take for Blaine to notice he had ice cream on his nose when he spotted the other boy over his boyfriend's shoulder. Him and Blaine, after graduating the year before from different high schools, were both students in Chicago, where they'd bumped into each other again. They were just home for winter break, to visit their families and spend some time together without having to worry about assignments, deadlines or exams.

By the looks of things, Kurt was back in Ohio for similar reasons. He looked good, Sebastian had to admit. Tall, lean, his hair more artfully styled and dressed in a way that could only be described as classy. He had a few bags thrown over his shoulder as he consulted his phone with a frown. Christmas shopping, probably.

"Seb," Blaine whined, pulling the boy's attention back to him. "When were you going to tell me I had ice cream on my nose?"

Sebastian chuckled, dipping his thumb in the cold dessert to smear a little more onto Blaine's already frozen nose. "Never."

Blaine squealed, pushing him away with a giggle as he crossed his eyes with a frown to try and get it all off.

Sebastian looked over Blaine's shoulder again, where Kurt was pocketing his phone, his head tilting up and- _shit. _He groaned inwardly as he saw the older boy walking towards him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Whether he'd realised yet that the boy sitting across from him was his ex-boyfriend, Sebastian wasn't sure.

"Sebastian," Kurt said cooly as he reached their table, looking down at him with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "It's been a while."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his head whirling around at the familiar voice and beaming up at him.

"_Blaine?_"

There was a pause as Blaine and Sebastian looked up at Kurt; while the latter glanced between them slowly.

"Blaine, do you know you have ice cream on your nose?" Kurt laughed, finally.

"Oh, I thought I got it all," Blaine mumbled, flushing slightly, as he wiped at his nose with the napkin Sebastian passed him, flashing him a grateful smile.

"So, you two are still friends, I see."

"We're dating, actually," Sebastian said with an innocent grin, reaching across the table for Blaine's hand to entwine their fingers.

"Well, I guess that was inevitable" Kurt replied finally, grabbing a chair from an empty table and pulling it towards theirs. "Mind if I join you?"

Sebastian and Blaine shared a quick glance, before hastily moving a little to make room for Kurt to sit down with them.

"Tell me everything; there must be a _great_ story behind all this," he said with a grin.

Sebastian looked across at Blaine who seemed to be carefully considering where to start, before leaning back in his chair and taking the lead. "Once upon a time, there was this super hot guy but he was dating this total tool and-"

Kurt cut him off with a laugh, directed more at where Blaine sat glaring across at Sebastian, hastily mouthing at him to stop whatever it was he was trying to do.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'd be more worried if he was being nice to me," Kurt smirked. "Now shut up and let Sebastian continue the story."

* * *

All in all, it went surprisingly well. Or, at least, far better than Blaine ever could have hoped. He and Kurt exchanged a quick hug before they parted and a promise to get back in touch. When Blaine left the two for a minute to take their trash away, Kurt took hold of Sebastian's arm firmly.

"Don't break his heart, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded in response, his eyes flickering over to watch his boyfriend as he walked back over to them. "Never."


	9. TFT Seb realised he's in love with B

When Blaine had asked him to come over and help him bake for his parents' Christmas party, he had thought it would mean an hour in the kitchen and then three making out on his bed. Sebastian really should have known better.

"Seb, can you pass me the flour?" Blaine asked, putting out his hand in his boyfriend's general direction, his other hand still busily stirring the mixture.

He passed it over with a loud, very obvious sigh.

"Would you stop huffing and help me please."

"Blaine," Sebastian whined, flopping over the kitchen counter. "That's the eight batch of cookies you've baked today."

"I promise this is the last one. If you do one tiny favor for me, then we can go make out in front of a movie after I'm done, okay?"

Sebastian pulled himself upright. "What do I need to do?"

"The washing up?" Blaine smiled sweetly, pointing towards the sink, which was stacked high with bowls, baking trays and various other utensils.

He groaned, rolling up his sleeves as he slowly walked towards the sink, looking over at Blaine mournfully.

"Thank you, baby, you're the best," Blaine cooed, pressing a buttery kiss to his cheek as he walked past.

He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder as Blaine bent over to put the last batch into the oven, appreciatively taking in the smooth curve of his ass.

"Stop staring at my ass," Blaine smirked, as he stood upright again, casting a quick wink over his shoulder before stacking up the last of the bowls on the counter.

"Blaine, babe," Sebastian chuckled as Blaine brought the dishes over to him, his eyes flickering over the dusting of flour across his cheekbones, the cocoa powder caught on the corner of his lips.

"What?" Blaine asked with a small smile, looking up at him through his thick eyelashes, warm eyes sparkling in the afternoon light.

"You're a mess," he replied simply, scooping up a handful of bubbles from the sink and smearing it over Blaine's cheek, as the other boy squealed, batting at his hand.

It must have been there for weeks, really. Maybe even longer. But it hit Sebastian in that moment like a freaking train going at full speed. The sound of Blaine's melodic laughter was all around him; the room heavy with the smell of freshly baked cookies and Blaine, all mixed together in a jumble. Then there, right in front of him, was Blaine himself. He looked ridiculous, half the contents of the kitchen apparent on his face, with a grin wide enough to cure the broken hearted. And those _eyes_. Fiery, passionate, loving.

Sebastian had to physically bite down on his tongue to stop himself from letting the words pour out of his mouth in a flurry of word vomit. But all his resolve melted away when Blaine leant forward to capture him in a fierce kiss, hand locked firmly on the back of Sebastian's neck. The foam and flour tickled his cheek as it was transferred from one boy to the other and Sebastian was sure he could taste the chocolate from Blaine's lips.

"I'm in love with you," he murmured breathlessly when they pulled apart, not sure whether it was Blaine or himself who was more surprised by the statement.

Before Blaine could reply, they were interrupted by Blaine's mother clearing her throat gently from the doorway, taking in their appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Baking," Blaine replied brightly, nestling into Sebastian's side. "Baking with the man I love."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen, content to leave them to it.

"The man I love," Blaine repeated softly, turning back to his boyfriend; the dishes and the cookies soon forgotten as they melted against each others bodies, the winter sun setting in the west facing window.


	10. The first kiss

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel harder, staring intently at the road ahead. Blaine sat in the passenger seat, humming along absentmindedly with the radio, his fingers drumming on the dashboard gently. Sebastian glanced across at him again, his heartbeat fluttering irregularly.

He couldn't figure out why he was so damn nervous. They hung out all the time: they'd get coffee, go to the mall, go to the movies, go to each others houses. But something about that night was different. Something had definitely changed. Unfortunately, Sebastian had no idea what it was.

As they turned onto Blaine's street, he glanced across at him again, trying to figure out what he should do. Sebastian pulled up outside his house, a comfortable silence falling over them as the radio flicked off when he killed the engine.

"Would it be okay if I walk you to your door?" Sebastian blurted out, suddenly grateful that it was so dark so Blaine couldn't see how red his cheeks were getting.

Blaine looked over at him, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Sure," he replied, hopping out of the car into the cool air.

The boys walked up Blaine's front path in silence; nothing but the sound of their feet on the stone.

"Blaine, I-"

Sebastian was cut off as Blaine laid a finger on the taller boy's lips.

"Don't say anything."

"But-"

Blaine shushed him fiercely, pressing his finger down a little harder until Sebastian stopped trying to get any words out.

"Close your eyes," Blaine commanded quietly, moving his finger once he'd seen that he'd done so.

Sebastian heard the hitch in Blaine's breath as the other boy moved closer to him; felt the warmth of his body pressing up against his own. Blaine gently pressed his lips to Sebastian's, just briefly, his hands resting on Sebastian's arms as he rocked up on his toes.

"Oh," Sebastian murmured when they broke apart, licking his lips a little.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Blaine mumbled, a dusting of pink across his cheekbones just visible in the light from the doorway. He pressed one quick peck to the corner of Sebastian's mouth before darting into the house.

Sebastian stared at the door for a little while, tentatively touching his lips, trying to decide whether that really had just happened. He jumped a little as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Yes, it really happened. Now go home before my mother sees you and tries to pester you into painting the living room again. -B._

He grinned up at the house before taking off back down the path, a little bit of a spring in his step that made him desperately hope that Blaine wasn't still watching from the window.


	11. The first time they had sex in public

"Hey you," Blaine murmured as he walked to the edge of the shower stall, resting his chin over the top as he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked through the spray, pushing his hair back from his face. "What are you doing here? I thought I was just going to meet you at the victory party."

Blaine hummed in response, tracing patterns in the water that had splashed up onto the wall. "I wanted to come and congratulate you in person, _Captain_. It was a great game."

Sebastian chuckled softly, as he watched how Blaine's eyes were drifting slowly down his body. Blaine paused on Sebastian's ass, watching how the water ran smoothly over the curve. When Sebastian next looked up through the water, he could no longer see Blaine over the top of the shower stall; he could just hear the soft sound of clothing being removed and tossed in a heap.

Blaine's arms circled Sebastian's waist slowly, his hands still cold from the chilly March weather, against the taller boy's warm torso.

"Blaine," Sebastian murmured. "Not here."

"Why not here?" Blaine whispered into his ear, his body pressed more firmly against the other's as he leant up. His tongue darted out to trace over the curve of his ear, before nipping on his earlobe gently.

_Why not here? _There was no one around; all his teammates had already left, and would have no reason to come back that evening. Sebastian cursed under his breath softly, his resolve washing away with the water that poured past them.

"Get against the wall," Sebastian growled, moving to let Blaine slide past him before pressing him hard against the steamy tile.

He reached between them to push just the tip of his thumb against Blaine's hole, his eyes slamming shut with a groan as he felt it slipping in easily.

"I stretched myself ready for you," Blaine said breathlessly, his hands scrabbling desperately against the smooth tiles for something to hold on to.

Sebastian took a deep breath to steady himself, sliding three fingers deep into his boyfriend, burying his moans into Blaine's shoulder as he felt his breath hitch.

"Please, Seb, I need _you_," Blaine whimpered, fucking himself back onto his fingers with a shaky whine.

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Sebastian murmured, his words tumbling over one another as he pulled his fingers out.

He spread Blaine apart, his fingers leaving red marks in the soft skin as he pushed in. Neither of them made a sound as Sebastian slowly buried himself inside Blaine; it was just the water, splashing down past them.

Blaine's body relaxed against Sebastian, the taller boy's hands coming to rest firmly on his hips as he slowly pulled back, before slamming back in, setting up a steady rhythm. The sound of their skin meeting echoed obscenely around the small stall, accompanied by their soft, breathy moans. Blaine cried out, his forehead pressed painfully against the wall, as Sebastian found his prostate, once, twice, three times. He was rutting against the wall to find the little friction he needed to push him over the edge, his come painting streaks over his own chest.

Sebastian felt him clenching down around him, his mouth latching onto Blaine's neck as he chased after his own release. He came inside of Blaine, the smaller boy moaning slightly at the oversensitivity; a slight shakiness running through his body when Sebastian pulled out. Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the spot on Blaine's neck he'd been sucking at, smirking slightly at the bruising mark he'd left. He gently let the water wash down over Blaine's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to slip his thumb gently past the swollen muscle to clean him up.

"Remind me again why this would have been a bad idea," Blaine murmured drowsily, turning his head slightly to smile at Sebastian.

"You're amazing," Sebastian whispered in response, pressing his hands against the wall to rest his weight on them. He leant down to kiss Blaine slowly, their tongues twisting together languidly, as the hot water continued to pour past them.


	12. The first day of college

By some miracle, both Blaine and Sebastian had managed to convince their parents to let them rent a small apartment together, rather than move into dorms. Which was how they found themselves waking up on their first morning of actual college classes, tangled up in a mess of duvet and each other, with the alarm beeping incessantly.

Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbow, reaching across his boyfriend to turn the alarm off with a small yawn. He smiled down at Sebastian, brushing the hair away from his forehead as the other boy buried himself further down into the bed.

"No, not getting up," Sebastian mumbled into the pillow, his eyes staying stubbornly shut.

"Seb, we have classes today," Blaine coaxed gently, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone and down, following the strong curve of his jaw.

"Don't care," Sebastian yawned in response, opening his eyes enough to grab Blaine around the waist and pull him back down against him.

Blaine yelped in surprise, laughing as he felt Sebastian's hands gently tickling at his ribcage. "Up," he commanded with a giggle, whacking his arm playfully as he pulled himself out of Sebastian's arms.

"I could get something else up, if you prefer," he grinned, tilting his head up to smirk across at Blaine, who was already halfway to the bathroom.

Blaine look back at him, rolling his eyes. "If you get your cute little butt in the shower in the next five minutes, I'll suck you off before breakfast," he bargained, with a last wink over his shoulder at Sebastian, who was already scrambling out of bed, tripping over the sheets in his haste.

Blaine been with him long enough to know just how to get him to do what he wanted him to.

* * *

They'd walked to their first class together, splitting off to go to their separate buildings with a quick kiss and a promise of a late lunch once they were done. Sebastian reached the café they'd decided on first; a quiet place just off campus that they'd discovered by accident the day they'd moved in. By the time Blaine arrived, half an hour later, apologising repeatedly about how he'd got into a lengthy discussion with one of his classmates, Sebastian had already had three cups of coffee, and his hands were close to shaking.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked finally, raising an eyebrow curiously as he took in the coffee cups across the table. "I know I was late but it looks like you've been practically inhaling the caffeine."

"Fine," Sebastian mumbled distractedly, fiddling with one of the cups.

"Hey," Blaine murmured gently, resting a hand firmly on top of Sebastian's. "Don't do that, Seb. Don't push me away."

Sebastian looked up at Blaine, sighing as he entwined his fingers with Blaine's. "Sorry," he whispered. "When you didn't show up, I thought maybe you'd found someone more interesting to hang out with. All these amazing new people you're going to meet, you might not need...me."

The chair scraped across the ground as Blaine tugged it closer to Sebastian, so he could cup his face in his hands.

"There is no one more interesting than you, no one more exciting, more fun, and no one, absolutely _no one _that I need more," Blaine said firmly.

Blaine didn't move even slightly until he felt Sebastian relax, a soft smile spreading across his face.

"Now," Blaine continued, standing up and offering a hand to his boyfriend. "Let's go home."


	13. TFT they confess their relationship

It had been one month. One month of sneaking around Dalton, of Sebastian parking a block away from McKinley, of them putting off questions that just kept getting asked. Blaine had decided it was time to tell people. And Sebastian had decided it was easiest to just agree with Blaine.

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Sebastian called out across the room, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but his palms hadn't stopped sweating the entire rehearsal. "Just two minutes, then you can all leave."

The Warblers turned to him expectantly; a few glanced across at Hunter who was standing to one side, arms folded across his chest and a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"So," Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly. "Long story short, me and Blaine are dating, and he insisted that I tell you all."

He paused, wondering why they were all staring at him so blankly.

"Wait, that was a secret?" Jeff said finally, looking around at the other boys, who shrugged vaguely.

"Yeah, because we've all seen him sneaking in and out of your room this past month," Nick added.

"Even I'd figured out you two were together," Hunter drawled, smirking slightly.

"But thanks for telling us I guess," Trent laughed, grabbing his bag and heading from the room, the rest of the team following after him, leaving a slightly confused Sebastian.

To Blaine:_ Done. Your move._

* * *

"_Sebastian?_ As in, the guy who blinded you?"

The shouts of various New Directions members tumbled over one another, while Blaine stood at the front, his face set firmly as he waited for them to finish. He had, unfortunately, expected a reaction like that, even if he'd hoped he might be wrong.

"I knew it," Sam's voice cut above the others, where he sat smiling softly. "You owe me twenty bucks," he added pointedly to Finn.

Sam stood up, walking to join Blaine in the centre of the room.

"Blaine's been happier this past month than I've seen him in a long time. Isn't that the only thing that matters?" he asked the room, looking around them, slinging one arm supportively around his friend's shoulders.

There were a few uncomfortable glances and murmurs of agreement from around the choir room; even fewer mumbled apologies.

"I'm confused, who's Sebastian?" Jake asked from the back of the room, which was met with a series of groans and sighs from the seniors in the room.

"Thanks man," Blaine murmured to Sam, nudging his side gently, as the others continued to bicker.

Sam just smiled at him in response, giving his shoulder one last squeeze before returning to his seat.

To Sebastian: _It didn't go quite as well as I'd hoped but mission complete._

To Blaine: _How many times do I have to tell you? Save the superhero language for Sam._

To Sebastian: _This coming from the guy who's spent the last two weeks trying to get me back into my Kittenboy costume._

To Blaine: _...does this mean the Kittenboy thing is open for discussion again?_


	14. The first New Year together

High school might have been over for them all, but that didn't stop Nick and Jeff from still throwing their annual, extravagant New Year's parties - to which they were all not just expected but obliged to attend.

Blaine swirled the colourful contents of his cup around with a frown. He wasn't really expecting Sebastian to turn up, after the argument they'd had the other day; what Blaine called wandering eyes, Sebastian disputed as harmless. It was a recurring thing between them, the trust issue, neither never quite sure where they stood.

"You're too good for him anyway," Jeff patted him on the shoulder sloppily, his words slurring together into an unsteady tumble.

Blaine winced slightly, giving him a small smile in response.

Jeff sighed, his gaze caught on a man moving through the hoards of people, that Blaine hadn't noticed yet. "I'll leave you guys to it," he said, moving off through the people.

"Hey," Sebastian mumbled, hands shoved into his pockets as he looked down at where his boyfriend was slumped against the wall, hair uncurling slightly from the gel at the ends due to the heat in the room.

"Hi," Blaine muttered, casting him a quick glance before returning his focus to the dwindling contents of his cup.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes a little before sliding down the wall to join him on the floor. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, reaching for Blaine's hand to entwine their fingers slowly.

Blaine's head fell forward in his lap for a moment before he was squeezing back at Sebastian's hand. "No, I'm sorry, Seb," he said gently, turning to rest his forehead against Sebastian's. "I overreacted."

He shook his head, cupping his cheek gently. "I don't want anyone else but you, Blaine. I don't need anyone else."

Blaine couldn't help a smile from curling across his mouth, his breath hitching in the way it still always did when Sebastian leaned in to kiss him, before they were interrupted by a loud yell from Nick.

"Not until midnight," he hissed, throwing an empty cup at their heads with a glare.

* * *

Midnight had come and gone, and Blaine found himself picking through the mess of the house, trying to do a little bit of tidying before he crashed on the sofa. Not helped by his boyfriend, whose arms were persistently looping around his waist, his mouth pressed firmly against the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine giggled, as he pushed at his arms. "Seb, just hold _on_," he murmured affectionately.

"No," he responded stubbornly, pouting slightly before pulling Blaine around and pushing him gently against the kitchen counter.

"Seb," Blaine scolded, his hands gripping firmly onto Sebastian's upper arms.

Sebastian pressed a finger against Blaine's lips to shush him. "I think our New Years kiss was sort of great, so I think we should repeat it. Just because we can."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Three..." Sebastian whispered, his body pressing against Blaine's firmly.

"Two..." One hand gripped the back of Blaine's neck, his gaze fixed on the smaller man's.

"One."

They surged together, warm lips pressing together softly, their bodies flush against one another.

"Happy New Year," Blaine said breathlessly with a giddy smile.

"Happy New Year, Blaine."


	15. The first time they go grocery shopping

"Blaine," Sebastian sighed, although there was a fond smile on his face. "We need to buy actual _food_, not just every sugary treat you lay your eyes on."

He rolled his eyes as Blaine's face lit up and the smaller man went diving for a box of Lucky Charms, which were soon added to the growing pile in the grocery trolley.

When they'd first moved in together for college, their parents had collectively left them a sufficient amount of food that meant they'd managed to avoid a big grocery sweep until this point. Now, Sebastian was wishing they could have managed even longer.

"Okay, stop," Sebastian laughed, grabbing Blaine's arm to hold him back as they passed the freezer aisles.

"But ice cream," Blaine mumbled, turning to him with a pout.

"Food, Blaine. We need _food_."

Blaine huffed, turning their trolley around. "Fine," he grumbled, trailing after Sebastian and mumbling under his breath a little.

* * *

Two hours later, they emerged from the grocery store, arms laden with bags, having spent far more than they really should have on their food shopping. Blaine was already digging into a bag of Sour Patch kids as they walked back to their apartment. The bags were balanced precariously over one arm as he delved into the packet for his favourite flavor, making a small noise of triumph when he found one.

"You could at least share," Sebastian smirked, sticking out his tongue pointedly until Blaine popped one into his mouth for him.

"I think that was a very successful shopping trip," Blaine commented, as he sucked on his sweet thoughtfully.

Sebastian glared at him a little. "Next time, we're making a list."

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling up at his boyfriend until he leant down to give him a sugary kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"And if you get a sugar high, I'm locking you in the closet," Sebastian murmured against his lips with a smile.


	16. The first public outing as a couple

The Warbler boys had had their tickets for the touring production of _The Phantom of the Opera_ since far before Blaine and Sebastian had become a couple - even if it had seemed pretty inevitable for all that time and then some.

"Are you two going to be like that all night?" Thad asked, wrinkling up his nose in distaste as he followed behind the couple, their fingers entwined, bodies pulled close to one another.

Blaine hummed happily under his breath, flashing Thad a quick grin over his shoulder; while Sebastian just flat out ignored the question.

Thad groaned, glancing around at his friends, a few of whom were similarly shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

"Come on guys, let them be happy," Nick chuckled, giving Thad a playful whack over the back of his head.

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled in response, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Nick and Jeff link hands, speeding up a little to catch up with Blaine and Sebastian.

* * *

By the end of the first act, Blaine's head was tucked into the crook of Sebastian's neck, their hands linked together in between them. Altogether, as close as they could be with the arm of the chair between them.

Trent cleared his throat loudly beside them as the house lights came up for the interval, giving Blaine a forceful nudge when they didn't break apart. Blaine waved his free hand in Trent's direction, shoving him away.

"Fine," he mumbled, with a sigh. "They don't want anything," he called to Jeff as he headed off to get snacks for the other boys.

* * *

"See you guys later then!" Jon yelled after Blaine and Sebastian as they walked slowly off to Blaine's car, giving only a vague wave in response, too wrapped in one another.

"I never thought I'd see Sebastian like...that," Jeff commented, watching as the pair got into their car.

"Blaine's good for him," Nick shrugged, the group humming in agreement and sharing a knowing smile between themselves.


	17. The first time they have dinner together

Sebastian had ruled out Breadstix for their first, official, date as soon as Blaine had suggested dinner. He told Blaine very pointedly that there really were decent Italian restaurants between Lima and Westerville, and that since Sebastian was paying anyway, he couldn't complain about any of the other options being too expensive. What he didn't add was that he didn't want to go somewhere that was once the regular date spot for Blaine and Kurt.

The restaurant they eventually agreed on was tiny, really; Sebastian only knew about it because he'd once met a guy at Scandals who'd worked there and hadn't shut up about how good the food was. (He didn't mention that bit to Blaine, either.) It was tucked down a small side street, the heavy wooden door complimented by the deep red awning above.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Blaine gushed as were shown to their table, tucked discreetly in the corner.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin in response; there was something about getting Blaine's approval that he really loved, in a way he didn't even know how to explain.

"I told you there was better than Breadstix," Sebastian replied with a smirk, earning himself a soft whack on the arm from his boyfriend.

"Yes, okay, you've proved your point," Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes, although his smile was clearly affectionate.

* * *

Sebastian excused himself to go the bathroom after they'd eaten their main course, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head as he passed by.

"_Sebastian?_"

He turned, groaning inwardly as he came face to face with the very man he'd decided not to tell Blaine about. _Perfect._

"Hi," he said flatly in response, folding his arms across his chest. He had no idea what the guy's name was; had no idea why he seemed to remember him. To Sebastian, it was just another bed he'd snuck out of, just another faceless guy. Just another reminder of his past. 'Before Blaine' wasn't a time he was particularly keen to relive.

"Looking for me?" the guy asked flirtatiously, putting down the tray he'd been carrying on the decorative table in the hallway and sidling up a little closer.

"No, I'm here with my _boyfriend_," Sebastian replied pointedly, trying to push past him.

"Funny, you didn't strike me as the boyfriend type."

"People change," he shrugged, mumbling a quick excuse me as he successfully got past the man, heading back to where Blaine sat, examining the dessert menu with a concentration that looked more careful than he one he'd use on an test.

"What do you say we skip dessert here and I make you my famous chocolate brownie sundae back at mine?" Sebastian murmured into Blaine's ear, sliding his hands over Blaine's shoulders gently.

Blaine nodded happily, tilting his head right back to catch Sebastian's lips in a soft kiss. "Sounds perfect," he grinned.

Sebastian let out a quiet sigh of relief, leaving Blaine momentarily to go and pay the bill, casting the guy, who'd gone back to doing his job rather than harassing customers, a victorious smirk.

* * *

"That was _amazing_," Blaine moaned, flopping back onto the couch in Sebastian's living room with a satisfied smile.

Sebastian laughed softly, piling up their bowls on the table before lying down next to him and patting Blaine's stomach gently. Blaine groaned, pushing at his hands.

"No, no, stop," he whimpered as Sebastian's fingers tickled gently at Blaine's sides.

"Sorry babe," Sebastian grinned, pushing up Blaine's shirt a little to kiss the soft skin of his stomach gently.

"Just cuddle me," Blaine demanded, holding open his arms expectantly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, crawling up into his arms. "So needy," he mumbled into Blaine's shoulder with a smile.

Blaine hummed in agreement, running a hand gently through Sebastian's hair. "Best first date ever," he murmured, his eyes flickering closed.

He missed the flushed, proud grin Sebastian buried into Blaine's chest as they lay together in the warm room.


	18. The first time they go on holiday

Sebastian had been talking for months about how much he wanted to take Blaine to Paris; to show him the "real" Paris, the way he saw it. But Blaine had other ideas. Not that he didn't want to go; he hadn't been to Europe since he was a kid, with his parents. But Sebastian was always treating him and this time, it was Blaine's turn. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to, after all.

* * *

Blaine slapped the tickets down onto the table with an excited giggle, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Sebastian to react.

"Are you going to sit down or keep jumping up and down like a puppy?" Sebastian asked, eyeing Blaine warily; he hadn't even glanced at the tickets yet.

Blaine grumbled a little but sat down opposite him, pushing the tickets slightly more obviously towards him.

There was a pause as Sebastian regarded the tickets with a raised eyebrow. "Why have you got tickets to Disney World?"

"Because we're going to Disney World," Blaine squealed, clapping his hands together.

Sebastian sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Blaine. It's for _kids_."

Blaine rolled his eyes, pouting slightly. "You've never been, how would you know?"

"Because it's Disney."

Blaine groaned, reaching across the table for Sebastian's hand. "You were deprived of it as a child. I'm going to help fill that gap in your life."

"You really don't have to do that," Sebastian replied flatly, entwining their fingers together across the table.

"You don't get a choice," Blaine said firmly, grinning. "We're going. And you're going to enjoy it."

* * *

Sebastian had meant to be grumpy the entire time, as a matter of principle more than anything else. He had really, really tried. But with Blaine bouncing around so much that Sebastian almost wondered whether someone had slipped something into his juice box and the smell of sugar in the air, he'd caved.

* * *

Sebastian had planned to keep Blaine as far away from everything _The Little Mermaid _related as possible, knowing how excited his boyfriend got just watching the movie. Apparently, at some point he stopped paying attention to where they were going and, next thing he knew, he was being pulled towards the very ride he'd hoped to avoid.

"Blaine," he murmured into his ear as they queued up. "I love you, but if you start singing, I will leave you here."

Blaine just grinned up at him in response, already humming the tune to_ Part of Your World _softly. Sebastian groaned, rubbing his eyes wearily. He looked up to see a small girl watching them with a curious smile. As the line moved, she shuffled a little closer, starting to sing along when she heard what Blaine was humming.

"Oh no," Sebastian whispered quietly as the two started singing together louder, a few parents around them looking on with fond smiles.

Blaine danced around the little girl, who giggled up at him as she continued singing, the two now fully engrossed in their performance to the crowd around them.

"I'm so sorry," the girl's mother laughed as she came forward, placing a hand gently on her daughter's shoulder. "She just really loves _The Little Mermaid_."

"I completely understand," Blaine said seriously, winking down at the girl.

"I'm Lucy," she said shyly, as she cuddled up to the side of her mother's leg.

"Blaine, and this is my boyfriend, Seb."

Lucy regarded them for a moment thoughtfully. "Seb like...Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded, looking between Blaine and Lucy curiously as they shared a giggle.

"Like...Sebastian the lobster?"

Sebastian glared at Blaine who was bent over double he was laughing so hard, Lucy giggling at his feet.

"Oh, look, queue's moving," he said drily, folding his arms across his chest as he walked past the two, who were still in hysterics behind him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian waist. "I'm sorry," he said softly, clearing his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the giggles.

"I'm never watching that movie with you again."

* * *

"Blaine!" Sebastian said suddenly, tugging at his boyfriend's hand. "It's Jack!" he grinned, pointing to where Captain Jack Sparrow himself was talking with some younger children.

"Seb, Disney's for _kids_, remember?" Blaine teased, though he allowed himself to be pulled towards the character.

A light blush crept across Sebastian's cheeks, only just visible in the bright sun. He turned to respond to Blaine but was cut off as they reached Jack, who offered his hand to Sebastian to shake.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he took a photo of Sebastian and the character, amused at just how easy it had been to get him into the Disney spirit that he'd been arguing against pretty much every day since Blaine had got the tickets.

"So," Blaine started as they walked away a few moments later, hands entwined and swinging between them. "Tell me again about how much you don't like Disney World?"

Sebastian cut off his giggles with a soft, chaste kiss before pulling away, tugging him towards the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. "And just for that, we're sitting in the front row so you get soaked," he grinned.

"Like you won't enjoy that," Blaine winked, running ahead of him towards the entrance, yelping slightly as Sebastian caught up to him, throwing his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Thank you," Sebastian murmured into his ear as they stumbled towards the entrance unsteadily, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

Blaine shook his head with a smile. "Thank _you_ for finally letting me to be the one to treat you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Like you don't love my treats," he teased, his breath hot against Blaine's ear.

"We can test that theory later," Blaine murmured as they took another step towards the ride.


	19. TFT Seb gets jealous and possessive

As Sebastian leaned against the bar at Scandals, sighing while he waited for the bartender to make his way through the crowd and serve him, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he and Blaine had ended up there. He glanced over his shoulder at where his boyfriend was still dancing in the crowd, hands thrown over his head carelessly, hips moving to the beat effortlessly. His head was tipped back a little and, even from the distance he was at, Sebastian could see the sweat pooling at the bottom of his neck where his collar hung open.

* * *

_"We've been stressed and busy," _Blaine had said.

_"We should get out and let go," _Blaine had said.

_"We don't have any rehearsals, or midterms to study for," _Blaine had said.

And then Blaine's mouth had been on Sebastian's, desperate and hungry, and he ran out of willpower and excuses.

* * *

Sebastian growled as the bartender moved off to the other end, slamming his fist down on the counter in irritation. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he looked over his shoulder again briefly, instinctively keeping an eye on Blaine. He paused, turning back to look again, hoping that what he'd seen was just a trick of the light and not- _oh._

With a mumbled apology, Sebastian pushed roughly past the hoards of people gathered around the bar, storming over to where Blaine was still dancing, completely oblivious to the older man who was practically grinding up against him.

"Excuse me," Sebastian hissed at the man, pushing him away from Blaine gently.

Blaine looked up momentarily, a soft smile spreading across his flushed face when he saw Sebastian, before going back to dancing, closing his eyes happily as he moved to the steady beat.

"There's plenty of him to share," the older man chuckled softly, slipping a hand into the back pocket of Blaine's tight pants.

"I don't think so," Sebastian replied with a cool smile, shoving the man again, more forcefully this time before slipping in behind Blaine, placing his hands possessively over his hips.

"Seb," Blaine moaned blissfully, tipping his head back onto Sebastian's shoulder, his body fitting snuggly in against his boyfriend's.

Sebastian smirked at the man who shrugged a little before moving off through the crowd, casting a glance back at the two of them every so often.

Sebastian knew that he wouldn't be back, but anger still flared through him. Not just anger; but clear, pure jealousy. Blaine was _his_. He dug his fingers into the smooth skin in the gap between where Blaine's shirt had ridden up and his pants, dropping his head to breathe hotly against the taut skin at his neck.

"Yours," Blaine murmured breathlessly, a giddy grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian glanced up a little, catching the gazes of the men around them. Their eyes were all drawn to Blaine; the way he flushed so deliciously, the way he danced with no care for all the strangers around them.

"Mine," Sebastian agreed, pulling Blaine roughly against him as they pulsed together in the hot, dark club.


	20. TFT Blaine really notices Seb's freckles

Blaine yawned softly, stretching his arms back out over his head as he slowly opened his eyes, curling his toes into the blankets. The room was light, the morning sunshine flooding into the room through the thin curtains. They'd meant to get them changed so they wouldn't get woken up early in the summer by the light but somehow they'd never quite got round to it. Blaine was pretty happy about that.

He turned on his side, a small smile spreading across his face as he took in Sebastian laying next to him. He was lying on his back, head tilted sideways towards Blaine, eyelashes fanning across his defined cheekbones as he breathed steadily. His bare arms, lying over the top of the duvet gently, were bathed in the warm sunlight, highlighting the light hairs across his skin.

Blaine's eyes drifted up his bare chest, trailing up the scattering of freckles, dotted up his neck. Of course he'd seen them before, but he'd never really paid any attention to them, save for a quick kiss here and there.

The sun spread across his skin, splaying a golden glow across Sebastian's upper body. Blaine reached out, lightly tracing his fingers over the pattern of freckles, careful not to wake his boyfriend. He pressed gently on each one with the pad of his thumb, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin around them.

He carefully shifted on the bed, rolling onto his stomach before pushing himself up onto his knees so he could lean across Sebastian and press a light kiss to the first in the pattern. Sebastian shuffled a little in his sleep, his breath stuttering momentarily before it fell back into its normal rhythm. Blaine smiled, tracking a route across Sebastian's warm skin with gentle strokes of his lips.

"Blaine," Sebastian murmured sleepily, a small smile playing across his lips, his eyes still closed. "What are you doing?"

Blaine giggled softly. "Good morning," he mumbled, moving to kiss Sebastian slowly.

"You didn't answer my question," Sebastian teased, cupping Blaine's cheek gently as he opened his eyes.

Blaine cut him off with another kiss, and another, and another, until Sebastian forgot his question altogether.


	21. The first time

Sebastian had been very consciously making sure not to pressure Blaine into anything when they'd started dating. He knew that Blaine was no blushing virgin either, but he also knew that sex meant a lot more to him than it ever had to Sebastian. He didn't want to just screw Blaine and then say goodbye to him. He wanted everything with Blaine. And that was new and scary but he'd be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to make sure it worked out. That included not pushing him into his bed, as desperate as he still was to get into those very tight pants.

* * *

Blaine moaned against Sebastian's lips desperately, his legs moving to wrap around his boyfriend's waist tightly. Sebastian held himself up with one hand on the bed, fighting the urge to grind down against him, his mouth melting against Blaine's.

"Seb," Blaine murmured, grabbing onto the taller boy's hips firmly and pulling them down against his.

Sebastian's breath hitched as he felt how Blaine was straining against his pants just as he was himself, their hard cocks brushing together blissfully even through the layers.

"Blaine, we don't have to..." Sebastian breathed against the soft skin of his neck, desperately fighting to get himself under control.

"I want you," Blaine whined, rocking up against Sebastian with a devilish grin.

"Blaine-"

The boy beneath him cut him off with a finger over his lips. "Seb. Don't give me the speech."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Sebastian mumbled against his finger, looking down at Blaine earnestly.

"I'm very comfortable," Blaine whispered, his eyes dark and fully blown.

The last of Sebastian's resolve melted away as Blaine's hands snuck up the back of his shirt, his nails scraping lightly against his skin. He nodded, mumbling in agreement as he scrabbled to pull Blaine's shirt out from his pants, skimming his fingers over the smooth skin as it was revealed.

"You're so beautiful," Sebastian murmured with a soft smile, both of their shirts having found their way to the floor, bare chests sliding together.

Blaine sighed happily, looping his hands around Sebastian's neck to pull him down for another kiss, their tongues twisting together as they pressed against one another.

Blaine reached between them, looking up at Sebastian briefly for encouragement as he slowly undid his jeans, slipping his hands round over the curve of Sebastian's ass he pushed them down. Sebastian's heart was racing as he reached for Blaine's belt; the two helping each other to kick first pants, and then boxer briefs, to the floor.

The boys paused as they just looked at each other, fingers tracing over each others bare bodies slowly, no rush, no hurry. Sebastian pushed Blaine back down onto the bed, his eyes locked on his boyfriend's as they slotted together, cocks brushing together. It was too dry, too rough, but Sebastian couldn't bear to leave Blaine's touch for even a moment. He licked a thick stripe over his hand before reaching down between them, wrapping a hand around both their cocks.

Blaine groaned, his head digging back into the pillow as Sebastian set up a steady rhythm, pumping his hand torturously slowly, twisting over the heads. Sebastian's head fell onto Blaine's chest, his breath coming out unsteadily against his warm skin. He moved slightly to lick at the dip in Blaine's collarbone, his boyfriend grinding up against him with a needy whine as they thrust into the tight fist of his hand.

"Seb, I'm- fuck, _there_ - so...close," Blaine panted out, his fingers gripping almost painfully into Sebastian's back as he sped up his hand, his hips rocking messily.

"Come on, babe, just let go," he murmured into Blaine's ear, determined to get him off before he came too. And, _fuck_, did he need to.

Blaine arched his back with a cry as his hips stuttered and he came hard between them; Sebastian riding out his own orgasm just moments later.

Sebastian flopped down on top of Blaine, ignoring the mess between them as they fought to regain control of their breathing. Blaine's hand found Sebastian's, entwining their fingers slowly. He ran his thumb over Sebastian's hand gently, as the taller boy tilted his head up to smile dozily at Blaine.

"We should shower," Sebastian murmured.

"If by shower, you mean do that again, then yes, we should," Blaine grinned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, laughing as he pulled Blaine out of bed and towards the bathroom, tripping over one another in between kisses.


	22. TFT Sebastian hears about Blaine

"Thank you, uh..." Nick trailed off, consulting the list in front of him. "Sebastian," he said finally, smiling up at the boy who was standing in the middle of the room. "We'd be thrilled to have you on the Warblers."

Sebastian smirked, as if he had expected nothing else, nodding slightly before turning to grab his bag.

Jeff, not being a part of the council, had spent the auditions standing outside of the room, ear pressed to the door. He was just grabbing his bag when Sebastian walked out of the common room, closely followed by Thad. Sebastian raised his eyebrow curiously at Jeff but brushed past him, heading towards the dorms.

"He sounded good," Jeff murmured to Thad, nodding towards the new boy, who was walking swiftly down the hallway, as they followed behind.

Thad nodded happily. "He's no Blaine but..." he trailed off with a sigh, rubbing his eyes wearily. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Excuse me," Sebastian said smoothly, turning to face them, folding his arms across his chest. "Who's Blaine?"

The boys glanced at each other, amused to find he'd been listening in.

"Our featured soloist last year."

"Graduated?"

"Transferred."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "The one that lost you regionals?"

There was a cold pause as the boys regarded each other.

"He's the best performer Dalton has ever known."

Sebastian smirked. "So far," he replied simply, before turning and continuing towards his dorm room.

* * *

Later that evening, Sebastian snuck back out to the Warblers rehearsal room. He knew there was a cupboard in the corner with every competition performance to date. He wanted to see just how good this _Blaine_ really was. He made a small noise of triumph as he found one labelled _Sectionals - 2010_, taking it over to his laptop that he'd left in the middle of the room.

The lights went up on the stage and Sebastian felt his breath hitch involuntarily. The dark curls, the warm eyes, the passionate smile. He was nothing short of mesmerising as he danced across the stage, his voice clear and light.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Thad chuckled from behind him, making Sebastian jump.

"Jesus, warn a guy," Sebastian snapped, hitting the pause button.

Thad walked into the room, leaning over the back of Sebastian's chair, taking in where the performance was paused, Blaine's bright smile focused on the audience.

"Blaine," Sebastian murmured, gazing at the screen.

"Commonly known around here as Blaine sex on a stick Anderson," Thad laughed, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Well, I can see why," Sebastian smirked, wondering just how long it would be before he could take a look at that ass in person.


	23. The first time they wake up together

Sebastian was far too hot. There was something heavy on top of him. Something heavy and _breathing_. He cracked one eye open, smiling a little as he took in a head full of dark curls, the hair just tickling the bottom of his chin. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's warm body with a content sigh, feeling the boy shift in his arms a little.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled into his chest, yawning a little.

"Morning," Sebastian murmured, running the tips of his fingers gently along Blaine's spine, feeling him shiver slightly in response.

It couldn't be that early; the sun was already pouring in through the thin curtains as it did in the middle of the day. There was no hurry for them to get up. Sebastian's parents were away for the weekend, leaving their son and an empty house. So, he'd called Blaine. They'd only been dating for a couple of weeks though; even changing into pajamas had been done in the bathroom, with a few quiet words and blushes. The two had traded lazy, slow kisses, side by side in the bed, until the early hours of the morning until sleep had finally taken over.

Blaine nuzzled against Sebastian's chest, stirring slightly more as he pushed himself to his boyfriend's side, tangling their legs together. His eyes were still closed but there was a warm smile across his face.

"What's that grin for?" Sebastian chuckled, rubbing his nose against Blaine's gently.

"You," he replied, his eyes finally fluttering open.

"Understandable," Sebastian grinned, pulling Blaine's body more snugly against his own.

"You're so warm," Blaine giggled happily, curling into his chest and looking up at him through thick, sleep heavy eyelashes.

Sebastian hummed in response, resting his palm flat over the small of Blaine's back.

"Breakfast?" Blaine asked softly, his hand curling over Sebastian's hip.

"In a minute," he promised. He just wanted to look for a little while. His eyes trailed over the curls looping messily over the top of Blaine's forehead, down the curve of his cheekbone, over the smooth red arch of his lips.

"Stop staring at me," Blaine whined, although the corner of his mouth was quirked up in a smile.

"Maybe when you stop being so goddamn beautiful," Sebastian whispered, leaning down a little to kiss him softly, their hands entwining beneath the blankets.


	24. TFT B goes to Seb's lacrosse game

Blaine nodded vaguely at various boys as he shuffled along the stands next to Dalton's lacrosse pitch, heading towards where he could just make out Nick, Jeff and Thad sitting at the end. There were a few looks of confusion from the people he passed, a few muttered whisperings (_Does he still go here? No, he transferred. What's he doing here wearing...that?_) and a few friendly smiles.

"Blaine!" Nick called out in surprise as he reached them, scooting along the bench to make room for him. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Did you shrink?" Jeff piped up, looking at him, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Your Dalton sweatshirt never used to be quite that big on you."

Blaine flushed, tugging at the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt self consciously. "It's, uh, it's Seb's actually. Sebastian's."

The three boys looked at each other smirking a little, as Blaine scanned the pitch. He didn't know the slightest thing about lacrosse, but Sebastian was always going on about it and he'd promised he'd come see him play sometime. The sweatshirt he'd found in the search for his own one, buried away in the corner of the room. Left over from some time Sebastian had stayed over, he assumed. They _weren't_ dating. Not that that stopped the majority of the student body at Dalton speculating.

* * *

By the end of the first half, Blaine was sitting hunched up on the bench, knees curled up to his chest, the too long sleeves of the sweatshirt balled up in his fists.

"Blaine," Nick nudged him gently, with a soft smile. "First half's over, you can open your eyes."

Blaine huffed, uncurling a little. "Is it always that...violent?" he winced.

"Do you know anything about lacrosse, Blaine?" Thad asked, with a grin.

Blaine stuttered a vague response, his eyes drifting to where the Dalton team were gathered at the side of the pitch. "I'll be right back," he murmured, taking off down the stands. He slowed a little as he got nearer to the team; they seemed to be discussing something - or, rather, Sebastian was yelling at the rest of them, who all looked a little sheepish.

With a wave of his hand, Sebastian waved them off, pausing for a moment, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Seb?"

He turned at the sound of his name, a grin spreading across his face involuntarily at the sight of Blaine. Blaine in _his _sweatshirt.

"So, that was you up there with the other guys," he teased, walking over to him. "You're wearing my clothes now," he commented.

Blaine's cheeks tinted red in the cool air. "I couldn't find mine and I needed something to support- uh, to support the team."

Sebastian smirked, shrugging a little. "Keep it, I've got hundreds of them."

Blaine couldn't help but grin a little, hooking his chin into the top of the sweatshirt, hyperaware of how much it smelt like Sebastian still.

"I've got to go," Sebastian said, frowning a little as he glanced over at the rest of the team who were looking at him expectantly. "Are you coming to the victory party later?"

Blaine looked up at him in confusion. "But you haven't won yet."

Sebastian just laughed in response, squeezing his shoulder a little before running off to the team.

* * *

If Blaine saw the way Sebastian's teammates wolf whistled at him when he rejoined them, and cast various glances back at him, he didn't mention it. If Sebastian noticed the way Blaine was pretty much wrapped up in his sweatshirt in the stands, he didn't mention it. If Nick, Jeff and Thad realised that Sebastian looked straight up at Blaine every time he scored a goal in the second half, they didn't mention it. And if Nathan, a junior on the lacrosse team, walked out of the party onto the grounds for a smoke that night, and saw Sebastian and Blaine sitting on the stone wall, hands entwined between them- well, he might have told the entire team.


	25. The first time B meets Seb's parents

Sebastian opened his front door, his eyes widening as he took in his boyfriend standing on the front step. "_Blaine_? What are you doing here?" he stuttered, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

Blaine chuckled. "Surprise," he grinned. "I was bored," he shrugged, before leaning up to press a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Sebastian? Who is it?" a woman's voice called clearly from inside the house.

Blaine froze, pulling away to look at Sebastian, one eyebrow raised in question. "Is that your mom?"

"You need to go, I'll call you later, okay?" he replied quickly, trying to close the door.

He was stopped in his efforts as a cashmere sweater clad arm appeared on the door, holding it firmly open.

"You must be Blaine," she gushed, clearly delighted. "I've heard so much about you!"

Blaine looked between Sebastian, whose cheeks were flushed, and his mother. He'd assumed the reason he'd never met Sebastian's parents was because they knew nothing about him; maybe even nothing about Sebastian being gay. Apparently, that was definitely not the case.

He recovered, finally, smiling politely at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Smythe."

She laughed, pulling Blaine in for a hug instantly. "Don't be silly, call me Amy," she grinned, tugging him fully into the house.

Amy was nothing like he ever could have expected. While Sebastian was reserved, often quiet and pensive even, his mother was a constant source of energy, bubbly and wild. She was also gorgeous: tall and slim, with long waves of warm chestnut hair, kind eyes and an infectious smile. It really was no wonder Blaine and her got along so well.

* * *

"And then there's _this _one, would you just look at that haircut?" Amy shrieked, turning the page of the photo album as Blaine cooed happily.

"Mom, please, can you stop?" Sebastian pleaded, attempting to grab the photo album away from her.

"Hands off," she tutted, flashing him a grin before going back to the photos.

Sebastian groaned, flopping down on the coach next to Blaine, running a hand through his hair self consciously. Blaine smiled at him reassuringly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"I still think you're handsome," Blaine murmured to him, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, before turning back to continue his conversation with Amy.

* * *

Blaine didn't get a choice as to whether he was staying for dinner; Amy giving Sebastian strict instructions not to let him leave, before she headed into the kitchen. Sebastian let out a breath, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled quietly, frowning as Blaine started laughing.

"She's great," Blaine replied, tilting his head up to kiss Sebastian softly. "So, just what had you told your parents about me?" he asked, smirking up at his boyfriend.

Sebastian growled, shutting him up with another kiss.

* * *

"I hear that the famous Blaine is joining us tonight," Sebastian's father called from the hallway as he got in, ducking his head into the lounge where the boys sat tangled together on the couch. He looked a lot like Sebastian, in many ways, the same build and the same defined, sculpted face.

Blaine looked up, quickly pulling himself to his feet. "Mr Smythe," he said, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Oh, don't get up on my account," he replied with a wink, walking over to shake Blaine's hand firmly. "Charles."

* * *

"Hold on, you're saying you got to meet Blaine before we did?" Amy said accusingly across the table to her younger daughter, Amber, who nodded happily in response.

"Although they weren't together yet then," Amber mumbled through a mouthful of dessert. "His brother's that guy from that commercial I love!"

Blaine blushed a little as Sebastian's parents looked at him in amusement. "It's true," he laughed softly, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian looked around the table, a warm feeling spreading through him. He watched as Blaine fitted in perfectly with his family, the table alive with conversation and laughter. Blaine cast him a smile from his side, reaching under the table to entwine their fingers. Sebastian grinned, rubbing his thumb gently over Blaine's hand. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"So, how do I compare?" Blaine asked Amy quietly as he helped to clear the dishes away; Sebastian distracted with throwing Amber mercilessly over his shoulder while she screamed about how she'd just eaten.

Amy looked at him curiously, motioning for him to continue.

"I mean, with the previous boyfriends."

She laughed lightly, looking at Blaine fondly. "Honey, you're the first boy he's ever brought home."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, who'd finally conceded and put his sister down, their eyes meeting across the room.

"I love you," Blaine mouthed, with a soft smile.

Sebastian grinned back, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Blaine, burying his face into his boyfriend's loose curls. "I love you too."


	26. The first time they talk about children

"Children," Blaine breathed out, his breath warm and tickling over Sebastian's bare chest as they lay together quietly in their bedroom, the lamp on the nightstand casting a dull glow across them. "I want children."

Sebastian paused for a moment, his fingers still trailing wandering circles over Blaine's back as he tried to take in what Blaine had just said. His mind was still in a bit of a post-orgasm haze, the familiar and comforting weight of Blaine draped across him doing nothing to pull him back to reality.

"Children," Sebastian echoed, his tongue turning over the word slowly.

"Mhm," Blaine hummed, propping his head up on his hands to gaze up at Sebastian, a soft smile on his face, the light just catching the sparkling amber tints of his eyes.

"Sure," Sebastian said finally, closing his eyes as he settled back into the pillow with a content sigh, chuckling slightly as he felt Blaine's body shift.

"Did you just agree?" Blaine teased, his face now just a breath's distance from Sebastian's as he leaned forward to brush the hair off his forehead gently.

"Yes," Sebastian grinned, cracking one eye open to look up at Blaine, who was staring at him in something between amused wonder and complete confusion.

There was nothing Sebastian loved more than the fact that he could still make Blaine look like that. That he could still surprise him, after all their years together. He found Blaine's hand that was resting at his side, lacing their fingers together as he brought it up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the gold wedding band.

"Would you do me the great honor of raising a family with me, Mr Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe?"

Blaine was positively beaming by that point; Sebastian could even feel his toes wriggling excitedly at the other end of the bed.

"Nothing would make me happier," Blaine responded promptly, leaning down to pepper soft kisses along Sebastian's jaw.

Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and nuzzling at the side of his head gently. "Now, hang on, you can't use that line twice," he murmured.

"_You _did," Blaine said pointedly, pulling back to look at him seriously. "You just changed the 'marrying me' bit to 'raising a family with me'."

"But," Sebastian interjected, his hands firmly on Blaine's hips as he smirked up at him. "They can't both make you the happiest, thus you are contradicting yourself."

Blaine scowled at him; he hated it when Sebastian pulled out the lawyer talk in bed.

He hummed for a minute thoughtfully, screwing up his nose, before giggling a little. "But, I'm already married to you and it turns out it wasn't quite as good as I'd imagined it would be," Blaine declared triumphantly.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian growled, eyebrow raised in amusement.

Without a word of warning, he rolled them over, pinning Blaine down against the mattress, their bodies pressed flush together. "What was that you were saying?" he managed to get out before Blaine was pulling his head down to meet his own and crashing their lips together.


	27. The first time they hold their child

There's a light, spring breeze blowing through the window that Sebastian had cracked upon when he'd gotten in to the office that morning, enough to just ruffle his hair and a few loose pages on his desk, not enough to irritate him. He was halfway through some ridiculous case involving more paperwork than he thought humanly possible when there was a timid knock on his door.

He sighed, looking up to see Sarah, his new secretary, hovering in the doorway. Blaine kept telling him he just needed to be patient and she'd become more confident but it had been three weeks of nervous scuttling around and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr Smythe, but your husband called."

Sebastian frowned slightly, putting down his pen. "Is he alright?" he asked quietly, already standing up, one hand reaching for his coat.

Sarah flushed, grinning at him. "He said that your parental skills were needed at the hospital."

* * *

By the time Sebastian made it through the city to the hospital, he found Blaine standing outside the delivery room, twisting his hands together in a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Is she-is it..." Sebastian panted, throwing down his things onto a chair in the hallway as he fought to get his breath back.

"Just about to start," Blaine whispered, nibbling on his lip a little.

One of the nurses popped her head out of the door, looking between the two of them. "Only one of you can be in with her," she explained, holding open the door as the couple looked at one another, a silent discussion going on.

"Sophie?" Blaine asked, ducking her head into the room to look at their surrogate, who was more a member of the family than anything else by that point. "Who would you prefer?"

"_I don't give a damn, Blaine, I just want this baby out of me right now!"_

"I'll go then," Sebastian said firmly, squeezing Blaine's hand on his way past.

In the end, it would have been Sebastian. Blaine, as supportive and wonderful as he was, wasn't quite the calming presence that Sophie needed in that moment. Also, Sebastian had a far higher pain tolerance meaning he didn't even flinch as Sophie clawed at his hand roughly with each contraction.

* * *

Blaine paced. And he sat. And he paced some more. He even considered getting a Rubik's cube from the gift shop just to give him something to do with his hands, something to focus his attention on. He lost track of time but it seemed like days before the same nurse from before was peeking out of the door once more, ushering Blaine in with a warm smile.

He stepped forward shakily, his mind churning. How was he supposed to take care of another human life when he could barely remember to tie his shoelaces some days? What happened when Sebastian was out and it was just him in charge of a tiny, helpless, baby?

Everything faded away when he walked into the room and saw his husband sitting on the edge of the bed, a small little bundle of blankets in his arms. Sophie was smiling on, although her eyelids were drooping sleepily; her encouraging gaze turning to Blaine when he reached the bedside.

"Blaine," Sebastian murmured softly, his eyes never once leaving the baby cradled against his chest. "She's so perfect."

Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulders, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he took in the entranced look on Sebastian's face. The baby's eyelashes fluttered slightly as she looked up at them, small hands scrabbling in the air uselessly.

"She is," Blaine agreed quietly, wiping at his eyes hastily.

"Here," Sebastian smiled, turning to face Blaine to hand her to him.

Blaine tried to protest - she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb that - but Sebastian was already slipping her into his awaiting embrace, wrapping his own arms around them both in a warm huddle.

"We can do this, Blaine," Sebastian whispered into his ear, quiet enough so that only he could hear it. "I know we can."

They stood like that for some time, gathered in the soft light of the room as the baby slowly drifted off to sleep, her breath coming out in soft puffs.

"Rose," Blaine murmured, a giddy grin plastered to his face.

"Rose," Sebastian repeated, humming in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's temple as he held his family in his arms.


	28. The first Valentine's Day together

It wasn't that Sebastian had forgotten about Valentine's Day exactly, it was more that he didn't see it as something that required celebrating. Birthdays, Christmas, maybe he'd even grant Easter, but Valentine's Day? It was just an excuse for tacky decorations to overtake all of his favourite places.

"So," Blaine murmured that afternoon as they waited in line at the Lima Bean. "Valentine's Day is next week."

Sebastian felt the squeeze of Blaine's hand in his, bringing him back to reality from where he'd been frowning at the giant stuffed teddy bear on the counter and trying to figure out why it was there and _where the hell did they even find such a big bear? _He turned to face Blaine who was grinning at him shyly.

"Right. Valentine's Day. It's a surprise," Sebastian rambled quickly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, before curling his arm around Sebastian's with a giggle. "I'm excited now!"

"As you should be. It's going to be the best Valentine's Day ever" Sebastian purred, sliding his hand around to the small of Blaine's back as he turned to the counter again.

Meanwhile, he was mentally cursing himself. He didn't even have the beginnings of any sort of plans for the two of them and he'd just gone and promised his hopeless romantic of a boyfriend the _best Valentine's Day ever_. In short, Sebastian was fucked.

* * *

Friday February 13th, and Sebastian was pulling into the parking lot of McKinley and wondering how he'd actually managed to pull it all off. Honestly, he was waiting for something to go hideously, disastrously wrong because it had been surprisingly easy to organise everything in such a short space of time. A quick international call to his cousin who'd confirmed that yes_, _she would be out of town that weekend and yes, she might just happen to leave the spare key out for him. That was then followed by a trip round to Blaine's house to finalise his plans with his parents, who'd been remarkably supportive with the whole idea.

He watched as Blaine walked out of the school, a grin spreading across his face when he spotted Sebastian's car, saying a quick goodbye to Tina before he was hurtling over to him.

"What are you doing here?" he squeaked happily as he climbed in, tossing his bag into the backseat as per usual before pausing. "Why are there bags in the back seat?"

"No questions and close the door because we have a plane to catch."

* * *

Sebastian could tell that Blaine was getting progressively more and more frustrated as they made their way through the airport and onto the plane; with Sebastian meticulously preventing Blaine from gaining any clues as to where they were headed. He put his hands over Blaine's eyes as they went through the boarding gate; clapping his hands over his ears at each announcement on the plane. The only clue he would give was that it would be a long flight and Blaine should get some rest and, with some reluctance, he ended up asleep on Sebastian's shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile down at his boyfriend as he carded a hand through his curls gently. Maybe it was too much, they'd been together for less than a year, after all. But Blaine was always the romantic one, the one who would surprise Sebastian at the most unexpected times, and he knew that he did that to show how much he cared. This time, it was Sebastian's turn.

* * *

Sebastian kept a secure arm locked around Blaine's waist as they walked out of the plane, his boyfriend still half asleep and groggy beside him; he just hoped that Blaine would be awake enough to notice the sign they were approaching.

_Bienvenue à Paris!_

Blaine mouthed the words quietly to himself, his eyelashes fluttering slightly as he straightened at Sebastian's side. "Bienvenue à... _Paris?!_"

He shrieked, jumping up and down, startling a few of the passengers around them as Sebastian continued to guide him down the long corridor towards baggage reclaim, chuckling under his breath lightly. "Bonne Saint Valentin, mon cher."

* * *

By the time the boys reached Sebastian's cousin's apartment in the city, Sebastian was surprised Blaine hadn't worn himself out from the excitement of it all. He knew that he'd never been to Paris before - his family having preferred vacationing in southern Europe, Italy, Spain, Greece - but he hadn't quite expected Blaine to spend the entire car journey with his nose pressed to the glass of the window, bouncing in his seat every time he spotted a familiar landmark.

"Do you need a nap after all that?" Sebastian teased as he led them into the apartment, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and nuzzling against his neck gently.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, his cheeks colouring a little.

Sebastian shook his head lightly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Don't be sorry, it was adorable."

Blaine sighed happily, twisting in Sebastian's arms to loop his hands around his neck, rocking up onto his toes to press soft kisses over the taller boy's face. "You are the best boyfriend ever," he mumbled against his skin.

"I love you," Sebastian said quietly, his arms tight around Blaine's waist.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned, tilting his head to kiss him softly.

* * *

Blaine had insisted that they not spend the entire weekend cooped up in the apartment, whining that if Sebastian was going to drag him all the way to Paris, then they were going to go out and see it.

"I don't care how much you complain about how you've seen it all before," Blaine had huffed, hands on his hips and pouting like a child before Sebastian had chuckled and agreed to finally put some clothes on.

Nevertheless, Blaine wasn't sure he actually saw that much of Paris, because the only thing he could see was Sebastian. The city was beautiful; glittering in the winter sunlight that glinted off the pavements, damp from the morning rain, but it was nothing compared to the man at his side.

There was something a little different about Sebastian while they were there, too. Not necessarily in a good or bad way, but just as if he were that bit more comfortable strolling down the streets of Paris, with his arm around Blaine's waist, and his glasses - that he would rarely consent to wearing back in Ohio - sliding down his nose every two minutes.

But, ultimately, the best part about being in Paris with Sebastian for Blaine, was the fact that he spoke French _constantly_. At first, he used it only when necessary; to shop keepers and baristas as they explored the city together. It didn't take Sebastian much to piece together that the look that kept crossing Blaine's face and the way his arm would tighten around his own was due to the language.

Which was how they found themselves, on the night before they were due to leave, with Blaine's head tipped back into the pillow, his hips jerking as Sebastian fucked into him slowly, murmuring French nonsense into his ear under his breath. He could be reciting a shopping list for all Blaine knew - his French was basic, at best - but the way Sebastian's breath was ghosting over his ear as his tongue wrapped around the words, drawing out the vowels deliciously, had Blaine eliciting noises he hadn't thought he was even capable of making.

* * *

The moonlight was flickering into the room from crack in the curtains as they lay that night, naked bodies entwined together.

"What are you sighing about?" Sebastian murmured as Blaine's breath puffed out against his chest yet again.

"My present's going to seem rubbish now," he mumbled, flushing slightly in the dimly lit room.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Blaine's head as his boyfriend swatted at him gently.

"I don't need a present, I've got you. It's not like this weekend wasn't enjoyable for me too," Sebastian teased, his hand dropping down to trace over the curve of Blaine's ass a little.

"But I got you a giant soft toy puppy dog," Blaine whined, sticking out his bottom lip as he looked up at him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "How giant?"

"As tall as me when I'm sitting down."

Sebastian sat up, propping himself up against the headboard, pulling a confused looking Blaine up with him, before gazing at him seriously. "Do you mean to tell me that you essentially bought me a soft toy version of yourself?"

Blaine groaned, burying his head into Sebastian's shoulder as he laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's body.

* * *

Somehow, that became their tradition. Every year, Sebastian would reenact that first Valentine's Day together and smuggle Blaine off to Paris, as if he didn't know now exactly where they were going. In return, Blaine would buy him a soft toy puppy dog, each year getting slightly smaller than the first one. When friends and family visited their apartment in later years, to see a line of these toys along the wall, they'd always turn to them with a bemused expression, expecting some sort of explanation. An explanation that they never gave, because, frankly, to anyone else it would be ridiculous, but to them, it was just another sign of how much they loved one another.


	29. The first time Sebastian meets Cooper

As usual, Cooper's visit had been completely out of the blue, accompanied with no more warning than the sound of the front door slamming and a yell of _"I'm home, did you miss me?" _that echoed so loudly through the house that Blaine wouldn't be surprised if the walls had shook a little.

Homework soon forgotten, Blaine found himself on the couch sitting opposite his older brother, a cup of their mother's very special hot chocolate (only ever made when Cooper came home) cradled in their hands. Since his visit the previous year, they had been getting along significantly better and Cooper's promise to stay in touch had been kept, with weekly calls and various emails in between.

Understandably, then, Blaine didn't pay much attention to the sound of the doorbell, more focused as Cooper recounted how he'd _almost_ met George Clooney in Wallmart last week and they were _basically_ friends now. What he did pay attention to, however, was the sound of his mother's voice enthusiastically calling out his boyfriend's name in greeting.

Blaine froze, his eyes flickering between the doorway and Cooper, who was still chattering away, oblivious to the fact that Blaine had stopped listening. After Kurt and his friends' reactions to Cooper last year, he was reluctant at best about letting people see him; especially since Cooper knew all about Sebastian, including the slushie incident (something he'd purposefully decided not to point out to his parents, who continued to believe that it had been caused by just another football player at McKinley.)

"Sebastian," Blaine squeaked as his boyfriend appeared in the doorway, the taller boy's eyebrow raised in confusion as he took in the older man on the couch.

"Hey B," Sebastian replied, walking over and pressing a quick kiss to the top of Blaine's head, as he always would. "I was going to tell you off for forgetting we had a movie date but, I can see why you were distracted."

Blaine huffed, hitting his arm lightly, before turning to look at Cooper, who was watching their exchange with a fond, if slightly amused, smile.

"Seb, this is my brother-"

"Cooper Anderson," Cooper cut in, offering out his hand with a wide grin. "I'm sure you recognise me."

"From the photo in Blaine's room, yes," Sebastian replied cooly before returning his handshake, fully aware of both Cooper's acting career and the size of his ego.

Cooper's smile faltered only for a moment before he regained his confidence, taking in Sebastian slowly. Blaine could practically see the 'getting into big brother role' cogs turning in Cooper's brain as he folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, who had dropped down on the couch next to them, tucking himself into Blaine's side.

"So, since I know for a fact that Blaine didn't tell mom and dad the truth about what happened last year, it falls to me to say something about it."

"Coop, don't," Blaine hissed, reaching out for Sebastian's hand instinctively, knowing how sensitive the topic still was, no matter how many times he tried to tell him that it was in the past.

"Cooper, to be blunt, I spent last year being an arrogant, narrow-minded asshole," Sebastian said simply, enlacing his fingers with Blaine's. "But, I've changed. And I did that, partially for myself, but mostly for Blaine, because I love him." He finished with a small shrug, casting Blaine one of his rare, true smiles - the ones that only Blaine really ever saw.

Cooper grunted, clearly hoping for a more controversial reply for him to spark off of.

Their mother poked her head around the door with a smile, something akin to pride lighting up in her eyes as she looked between the three of them.

"Boys, there's dinner on the table. Sebastian, I know you and Blaine had plans but you're welcome to stay, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Mrs Anderson, that would be wonderful."

She rolled her eyes, with a dramatic sigh. "How many times am I going to have to ask you not to call me Mrs Anderson?"

Sebastian shrugged, grinning a little. "Probably right up until I marry your son," he chuckled, while Blaine blushed at his side.

Blaine went ahead to help his mother bring the food from the kitchen and Cooper took the opportunity to pull Sebastian aside for a moment, pushing him a little roughly against the doorframe.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully," Cooper said, just quietly enough that they wouldn't be heard from the other room. "If you ever hurt Blaine again, in any way, I will cut off your junk, okay?"

Sebastian smiled a little, nodding. "Got it."

Cooper nodded too, in satisfaction, letting go of him.

"But, for the record?" Sebastian added. "I love Blaine more than I've ever loved anyone and more than I think I ever possibly could love anyone. I could never hurt him again. Not after what I did."

The two boys smiled at each other in understanding, turning towards the dining room to find Blaine standing in the doorway, his eyes slightly misty looking.

"There goes my tough guy image," Sebastian sighed, although there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Blaine walked over to him, pulling him into a fierce kiss, while Cooper stood to one side, chuckling to himself slightly.

"You've probably got about ten minutes before they'll come looking for you," Cooper whispered, yelping as Blaine whacked him across the arm.

Blaine smiled to himself a little as they walked into the dining room where his mother and father already sat; his brother on one side and his boyfriend on the other. This was his family, and, really, what more could he ever need?


	30. TFT Blaine admits a secret kink

Sebastian paused from where he'd been grinding steadily down against Blaine, their shirts open and gaping across their chests, their pants unbuttoned but still - unfortunately - on.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Blaine panted, his eyes flying open, a small frown of concern on his face.

Sebastian shook his head a little. He must have been imagining it. "Nothing," he reassured him, returning his mouth to Blaine's neck and beginning to rock down against him again.

Okay, he definitely didn't imagine it. The low, guttural moan that seemed to come right from the depth of Blaine's stomach, deep and desperate in a way that made Sebastian impossibly hard. He pulled back, looking down at him curiously.

"You've never made that noise before," he commented, with a hint of a smirk.

Blaine flushed, avoiding Sebastian's gaze, as the man above him regarded him carefully. He let go of where his hands had been pinning Blaine's wrists down to the bed, pulling back a little more, his eyebrows shooting up as Blaine whimpered beneath him. A fresh blush lit up across Blaine's cheeks, his eyes wide as he realised what he'd just done.

"A_-ha_," Sebastian grinned triumphantly. "So, that's what it is." He grabbed hold of Blaine's wrists again, pressing the full force of his body down against him. "You like me holding you down."

"I want you to tie me up," Blaine blurted out, his wrists twitching slightly in Sebastian's grasp.

"You want me...to tie you up?" Sebastian repeatedly slowly, his mouth dry as he tried to make sense of what Blaine had just said.

Blaine winced a little, squeezing his eyes shut. "Or not, if you don't want to, that's fine."

Sebastian hummed, hopping up from the bed and ignoring Blaine's noise of protest as he rummaged through the closet until he pulled out two ties. He chuckled softly to himself as he walked back over to the bed, twisting the material in his hands slowly. Blaine was gazing up at him in a state of shock, his jaw slack and his eyes flicking between Sebastian's face and the ties in his hand. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

Sebastian was pretty sure this was the best moment of his life so far: their clothes had been abandoned and Blaine was now spread out, tied to all four posts of the bed, making _that_ noise beneath him, only slightly muffled by the pillow next to his face. He had tried to suggest that they start off slow, just tying up his hands, but Blaine had practically begged him to do all four - and really, in what world would Sebastian ever be able to resist that?

He massaged Blaine's thighs gently as he continued fucking his tongue into Blaine's hole slowly, twisting slightly each time he pulled out; groaning at the heady sensation of Blaine desperately trying to fuck himself back onto it as much as he could, bound up as he was.

"Fuck, _there_, please, Seb," Blaine whined, his words stringing together into an incoherent mess as he rutted against the mattress desperately.

Sebastian chuckled, pulling back and replacing his tongue with one finger immediately, momentarily mesmerised as he watched Blaine clench around it as best as he could, his own saliva dripping out messily. He leaned forward, slipping in a second finger as he licked over the shell of Blaine's ear. "There's no _way _I'm letting you come yet," he whispered teasingly, his breath cool against the heat of Blaine's cheek.

* * *

Later that night, they lay together in the bed, sheets twisted haphazardly around them, their naked bodies still covered in a cool layer of sweat.

"That was amazing," Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's chest, his eyes half closed.

"You are amazing," Sebastian replied softly, reaching down to take one of Blaine's hands, kissing over the red marks on his wrist gently. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, frowning a little as he realised how deeply the ties had cut into his skin.

"Never better," Blaine grinned, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips before he was falling into a deep, sated sleep, Sebastian curling up around him with an exhausted sigh.


	31. The first time they go to a pride parade

Blaine slammed his hand down onto the table Sebastian was sitting at, a wide grin on his face. Sebastian glanced at the flyer that had violently appeared in front of him, before turning back to his book.

"No."

Blaine groaned in frustration, flopping down into the seat next to him. "Why not?"

Sebastian sighed, putting down his book and turning back to the flyer in disdain.

It wasn't that he didn't support the gay rights movement, of course he did. Just because he'd made it through high school unscathed, didn't mean he didn't know that others weren't so lucky - his boyfriend, included. It was just that pride parades were so..._gay._

"Do we really have to be one of those couples?" Sebastian pleaded, purposefully ignoring the way Blaine was fluttering his eyelashes hopefully at his side. He gestured to the flyer, which showed a group of young people grinning and laughing, the boys shirtless, and all of them covered in body paint, rainbow glitter and various feathery necklaces looped around their necks.

"So, what you're saying is that you're turning down the opportunity to spend all day with me, half naked and painted?" Blaine asked slowly, a wicked smile creeping onto his face.

_Damn Blaine knowing all of his weak spots._

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Sebastian mumbled folding his arms across his chest.

"So, is that a yes, then?" Blaine teased happily, looping his arm around Sebastian's as he leaned in closer.

"Like you didn't already know you'd get your way," Sebastian huffed, allowing Blaine to pull him down for a soft kiss.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Sebastian groaned inwardly as they stood in a sea of people, the crowd stretching up and down the boulevard as far as the eye could see. Music thrummed around them; many were carrying small instruments, bongo drums, maracas and the like, creating a chorus of sounds, accompanied by their voices, singing above it all merrily.

Sebastian had chosen to wear a simple pair of jeans, with a pale blue button down shirt thrown over the top which - at Blaine's insistence - was open, billowing around him to reveal various streaks of paint across his torso, the sleeves rolled up to this elbows. So far, he'd managed to avoid the glitter.

Blaine, meanwhile, looked positively sinful; to the extent that Sebastian was having a hard time not dragging him off somewhere to get him out of the little clothing he had on at all. He was wearing just a low riding pair of tight (so, _so_ tight) pink shorts, revealing the curve in his back that led down to his ass and the prominent jut of his hipbones in the front. He was so brightly painted and glittered, that Sebastian was positive that you'd be able to see him from space. (_"What is that shiny, brightly coloured thing bobbing around down there?" - "Oh, it's just Blaine Anderson."_)

Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts as Blaine turned around from where he'd been helping a group of girls with the body glitter and came bounding back up to him, leaning up to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Stop pouting," Blaine commanded firmly, grinning at him a little dopily.

"I'm not pouting," Sebastian grumbled, his arms instinctively winding around Blaine's waist, stroking over the soft skin at his lower back.

"You know, if you let yourself, I think you might actually have fun," Blaine suggested softly, pushing up onto his tiptoes to brush his nose against Sebastian's, leaving a smudge of glitter in his wake.

Sebastian frowned, going cross-eyed as he attempted to look down at his nose. "You got glitter on me," he mumbled, leaning down to nose along Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to get it off.

Blaine chuckled, teasing his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck. "You're only going to make it worse, silly," he murmured affectionately. "Come on, we're moving to the park for a picnic. Do you promise me you'll stop being such a grump?"

"I promise no such thing."

Blaine stared at him seriously for a moment, his by now well-practiced puppy dog expression slipping over his face.

Sebastian sighed loudly, glaring at him for a second. "Fine."

* * *

As usual, Blaine was right. Once Sebastian stopped thinking about how ridiculous they must all look, he really did start to enjoy himself. He and Blaine lay on the grass in the park together for a while, bodies entwined as they watched the clouds pass overhead, the sound of the music still reverberating all around them.

The afternoon turned to evening, and the light started to dim a little. Someone in the group had brought along hundreds and hundreds of paper lanterns which were passed around, in preparation for darkness to fall.

Blaine and Sebastian lit theirs together, hands brushing, sharing soft smiles with one another. When they let go and pushed it off into the sky, they came together, bodies fitting side by side naturally as they watched it float and weave through the darkness.

"The things I do for you," Sebastian murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Blaine's messy, and thankfully gel-less, curls.

"Admit it, you had fun," Blaine teased, tilting his head up to smile at him triumphantly.

"I did," Sebastian replied finally, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. "But that's only because of your ass in those shorts, babe."

Blaine chuckled burying his head against Sebastian's bare chest, breathing in the familiar scent that was all masculine, warm and so inherently _Sebastian_. He pressed a gentle kiss against his heart, before leaning up for a real one, their lips sliding together slowly.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, his eyes locked on Sebastian's.

"Damn right you do," Sebastian smirked. "And I love you too."


	32. TFT B discovers Seb's true weakness

Blaine yawned slightly, stretching a little where he lay sprawled against Sebastian's chest. He propped himself up, reaching across his half-asleep boyfriend to nudge the clock on the nightstand back around to face them. With a satisfied hum, he fell back onto the bed, his fingertips accidentally brushing Sebastian's side as he did.

He looked up in surprise as Sebastian tensed a little, relaxing again a second later.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sebastian responded quickly, smiling tightly but not quite meeting his gaze.

Experimentally, Blaine tucked his hand between them, tickling Sebastian's side lightly.

Sebastian's reaction was immediate, a growl coming from somewhere deep in his stomach, his body twisting away.

"Blaine, no," he mumbled through gritted teeth.

Blaine chuckled, rolling over to straddle him, running his hands soothingly over Sebastian's toned chest.

"I'm sorry baby," he cooed softly, his fingers already dropping down to his sides as he leaned down to kiss him quickly.

Blaine didn't hold back the second time, digging his fingers into Sebastian's ribs mercilessly, alternating between his sides and then over his stomach. Sebastian thrashed fruitlessly below him, emitting pleading shrieks, desperately trying to push Blaine's hands away from him.

Both of the boys were laughing hysterically, Blaine watching in a kind of wonder at how much younger Sebastian looked in that moment. His eyes were squeezed closed, tears falling down his cheeks, nose scrunched up adorably.

"Please, Blaine, please, I can't - _breathe_," Sebastian panted, hiccoughing through his giggles as he struggled to regain control over his breathing.

"Okay, okay," Blaine relented, still laughing as he fell down to his side on the bed, legs still tangled together. Blaine chuckled at how ridiculously debauched Sebastian looked, for someone still wearing all of his clothes.

"You're a horrible boyfriend," Sebastian grumbled finally, wiping the tears from his eyes before reaching down to hug Blaine tightly to his chest.

"I love you," Blaine giggled, leaning down to blow a raspberry against Sebastian's ribs.

Sebastian huffed, squirming a little before Blaine settled once more. "I love you too," he sighed reluctantly.


	33. The first day of the rest of their lives

**A/N: Aka, a proposal fic...**

* * *

Sunday mornings were something of a sacred time to Blaine and Sebastian. Once upon a time, they might have been the time for lazing around, for slow kisses and breakfast in bed. But, that had changed once they moved to New York and they'd discovered the peaceful quiet that settled over the streets of the busy city on a Sunday morning.

So, a new tradition was born. They would wake slowly, no particular rush to start their day, but still that urge to get up and get outside. They would walk from their Lower East Side apartment up to Midtown and beyond, hands entwined, perfectly in-step with one another and just _be._

Blaine thought that Sebastian hadn't noticed that every time they walked past the artistic display at Tiffany's on 5th Avenue his eyes would glaze over slightly as his gaze focused in on one particular ring. 18 carat, white gold, slim band, with a line of small, round diamonds set in it. When he was alone, Blaine liked to go over and look more closely, his breath fogging up the glass of the display window as his eyes took in every last detail. When he was with Sebastian, however, he kept it to quick glances, sure that the other man knew nothing of what he was thinking. He should have learned by then that Sebastian _always_ knew what he was thinking.

* * *

That morning was typical of the early December date. The air was sharp and frosty, almost cold enough for snow, but just not quite. The festive decorations already lined the streets, bright lights, oversized baubles and an extravagant abundance of sparkles. Blaine and Sebastian walked as close to one another as possible for extra warmth that Sunday, arms linked together, sharing lingering glances on the way.

Sebastian watched with a fond smile as they neared Tiffany's, Blaine's eyes moving to the display case, just as they always did. With no explanation but a soft kiss to Blaine's temple, Sebastian guided his boyfriend over to let him look more closely.

"Which one do you like?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

Blaine shrugged, his cheeks, that were already red from the cold, flushing a little as he snuggled his face down into his scarf. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," he mumbled.

Sebastian nudged his shoulder gently. "If I said to pick one right now, which one would you pick?"

With a noncommittal shrug, Blaine pointed to the ring he'd been gazing at wistfully for months. "That one's nice, I guess."

"So, let's do it."

Blaine looked up at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. "W-what?"

"Let's get married," Sebastian smiled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that your idea of a proposal, Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine huffed, shaking his head fondly and turning back to the display.

"You're right, I should do this properly."

Blaine looked back around, his breath hitching as he took in Sebastian, on one knee on the sidewalk, a small box in his hand. A small, Tiffany's box. Sebastian grinned triumphantly, opening up the box to reveal the very ring Blaine loved so much.

"How did you...?" Blaine trailed off, blinking overwhelmed tears away furiously.

"Because I know you," Sebastian shrugged, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "And I know that no one could ever love someone the way that I love you."

Blaine reached forward to cup Sebastian's face gently, stroking his thumb over the curve of his cheekbone. He didn't need to say anything; his touch was enough to give Sebastian the courage to say what he needed to.

"So, Blaine Devon Anderson, let's get married."

Blaine laughed softly, hiccoughing slightly as the tears started sliding down his cheeks. "Let's get married," he echoed with a grin, offering out his left hand to Sebastian, who slid the ring onto his finger, his eyes never once leaving Blaine's.

Sebastian pressed one, warm kiss to the cool edge of the ring and one to the inside of Blaine's palm before getting to his feet to press several dozen to Blaine's lips. They stayed like that for sometime, arms wrapped around one another as they stood bathed in the light from the display window.

"How about some breakfast?" Blaine murmured, nudging his nose against Sebastian's as his stomach growled softly.

Sebastian nodded, his lips brushing Blaine's gently as he did. "The pancake place you love so much, _fiancé_?"

Blaine giggled, his heart doing somersaults at just the word. "Sounds perfect, _fiancé._"

On a Sunday morning in New York, one could often watch a certain young couple walk slowly through the quiet streets hand in hand, talking softly of the prospect of breakfast. But, that Sunday morning, one could watch the same young couple run down 5th Avenue, laughing as they went, pausing every block or so for a kiss, all the while the morning light glinting off the ring adorning the dark haired man's left hand.


	34. The first time they go to the movies

It was probably one of the things Blaine loved most about dating Sebastian: walking out of his front door to see him at the end of the path, leaning against his car with a small smile. Blaine had come to learn that Sebastian had lots of different smiles, but that one was just for him.

* * *

"Evening, handsome," Blaine called out this particular night as he walked down his path, breaking into a run when he was half way towards him.

"Evening, B," Sebastian chuckled in reply, leaning down to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. It was chaste and over in a heartbeat; after all, Blaine knew for his fact his mother would be spying on them from the upstairs window.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Blaine asked a little suspiciously, drumming his fingers on the dashboard as Sebastian drove.

He just shook his head, humming under his breath with a grin. He'd been playing this game all week, telling Blaine he'd made plans for them, but giving absolutely no hint as to what it was. Blaine had discovered that dressing for surprises was frustratingly difficult, but when he'd presented this problem to Sebastian, the taller boy had just laughed fondly.

* * *

They pulled up a short while later at the park near Dalton; taking their place among the several dozen other cars parked similarly, all facing towards the screen that had been put up for the weekend. A local community group was hosting an eighties themed movie marathon weekend, starting off with _Back to the Future _that Friday night.

Sebastian walked around to Blaine's door, opening it for him and offering him a hand to help him out. With a wink, he led them round to the bonnet of his car, hopping up onto it and motioning for Blaine to do the same. Blaine laughed softly, looking around the park, his face lighting up even more when the opening credits started and he recognised the movie.

"I love this movie," Blaine whispered, snuggling into Sebastian's side.

"I know you do," Sebastian smirked proudly, miming a yawn and stretching, letting his arm drop around Blaine's shoulders.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," Blaine murmured, a grin plastered on his face as he glanced up at him before turning back to the movie.

"I'm not cheesy, I'm charming. There's a difference," Sebastian grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Blaine chuckled, pushing himself up a little to press a sloppy, wet kiss to the Sebastian's cheek. "Cheesy," he sang into his ear quietly, before settling back down.

Sebastian just huffed in response, tightening his arm around Blaine as they settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

An hour later, the sun had fully set, and the park was chilly in the night air. Sebastian frowned as he felt Blaine shivering slightly in his embrace. He leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over Blaine's temple before hopping off the car to retrieve a blanket from the back seat.

"You're prepared for everything," Blaine murmured, accepting the blanket gratefully and pulling it over the both of them once he sat down again.

* * *

Another half hour later and the park staff switched on the fairy lights in the trees for the audience, a hushed but excited murmur spreading across the people as they looked up at them with soft smiles. The light woke Blaine a little from where he was dozing in Sebastian's arms. He knew the movie well enough that it didn't matter if he missed a little bit and the steady thump of Sebastian's heartbeat next to his ear combined with the warmth of his body was so soothing to him.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sebastian whispered as Blaine lifted his head a little when the lights went on.

Blaine hummed softly, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted before turning to look up at Sebastian. Their noses bumped softly, eliciting a small chuckle from both of them, their warm breath fanning across each others lips. Blaine closed the gap between them, warming his cold lips against Sebastian's as they kissed slowly. Sebastian gripped onto the back of Blaine's neck tightly, his fingers tangling in the loose curls, wanting to hold him as close as possible.

They were both a little breathless when they pulled back a few moments later, their eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Remember when you said you'd be terrible at doing all the cute little boyfriend things?" Blaine whispered, gazing at him fondly.

Sebastian nodded a little, the tip of his nose brushing Blaine's again as he did.

"I think you're doing pretty great," Blaine grinned, leaning in for another kiss.


	35. TFT Seb freaks out about B getting hurt

Sebastian's feet slid over the smooth floors of the hospital corridor, barely noticing the people he was pushing through as he ran past door after door. _219, 220, 221..222._ He skid into the room, cursing the standard Dalton-issue shoes and their inability to grip even the most normal flooring, nearly tripping over himself as he came to a stop at the foot of the bed Blaine was sat at.

"Did you run all the way here?" Blaine asked, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Is it broken? Are you okay?" he panted, ignoring Blaine's question as he frowned at the other boy's wrist that he had laid out on the small table next to the bed.

"Bas, I'm fine," he murmured, his good hand reaching out to the squeeze Sebastian's reassuringly.

"But, you- hospital- emergency?" Sebastian managed, as he slowly regained control over his breath, letting out a sigh as he settled on the bed next to his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together properly.

"Just a sprain, it's nothing to worry about," Blaine smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian paused, peering down at his wrist more carefully. He had to admit, it didn't look that bad - red, a little swollen, starting to bruise lightly. "You couldn't have said that in the text?" he groaned, letting his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder. "I was freaking out," he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of his neck, like he always did when he was stressed about something.

It was like some kind of special effect that Blaine had over Sebastian: the smoothness of the skin on his neck; the slightly spicy fragrance of his cologne combined with what Sebastian had come to know as just being inherently _Blaine; _it was enough to calm his heart rate and relax him every time.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, before glancing up as the door opened again.

The doctor smiled, flipping closed the folder in his hand as he walked over to sit next to the table, turning his attention to Blaine's wrist as he started to dress it, explaining in clear terms how it should be treated over the next few weeks.

"And it will heal up, fine, right?" Sebastian piped up when he was done, a frown etched into his face as he gripped Blaine's other hand tightly. "He won't have any lasting injuries?"

"He'll be just fine," the doctor chuckled, looking between the boys with a bemused expression.

"Don't mind him, he worries too much," Blaine commented with a roll of his eyes, grinning as Sebastian grumbled at his side, the tips of his ears flushing red.

* * *

"I happen to prefer you to have your hands in working order," Sebastian whispered in his ear as they left the hospital a little while later, his usual collected smirk back in place.

Blaine laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he turned to Sebastian one eyebrow raised. "Oh, so _that_ was what you were worried about."

"Obviously, I was concerned for your general well-being too," Sebastian sighed dramatically, leaning down to kiss him softly, just a chaste brush of the lips before he led him over to his car.

Sebastian didn't need to say it for both boys to know that he worried because he cared. Something Sebastian would never quite admit to, but Blaine nevertheless knew was there in every touch, every glance and every smile.


	36. The first time they duet

**A/N:** The song is Lucky by Jason Mraz *u*

* * *

It was a typical Saturday evening spent at the Anderson household. Blaine's parents' dinner plans with their friends had fallen through, so the boys were adjusting the meal that had meant to be just for the two of them to all four.

Sebastian sighed as Blaine's voice started, soft at first, glancing up from the vegetables he was dicing to take in his boyfriend's shy grin. He only had three rules when it came to their relationship: no sharing desserts (_"for the love of god, Blaine, I can afford to buy you your own"_); no cheesy couple photos on Facebook (_"I have a reputation to uphold, babe"_) and absolutely no duets. Blaine had never tried pushing those rules, before then, and Sebastian was finding himself a little powerless to resist.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Blaine slid the oven closed, walking over to Sebastian slowly, picking up the second verse too, his smile widening, tugging a matching one at the corners of the taller boy's mouth.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Sebastian met Blaine readily, his arms slipping around his waist as the shorter boy reached up to twirl his fingers in his hair gently. Their voices melted together when Sebastian finally joined in, the sound bouncing around the clear acoustics of the kitchen.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

Sebastian dropped out again, content to run his fingers in light circles over the small of Blaine's back as he sang, warm eyes locked on his own, eyelashes fluttering just slightly.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss _

Blaine paused in the verse, leaning up to brush his lips just gently against Sebastian's. The taller boy tried to catch him more fully, but Blaine just chuckled teasingly, dropping right back into the song, despite Sebastian's frustrated sigh.

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Somehow, Sebastian found himself singing again, too tempting to want to slip in with Blaine's voice, their bodies swaying together slowly, feet padding gently on the soft flooring of the kitchen.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

Blaine let out a soft, content sigh, leaning up to press their foreheads together, Sebastian supporting him with strong arms tight around his waist.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Their voices melted to a silence, breath warm against each other's lips as they stood, not wanting to break the moment. It was just them, just Sebastian and Blaine, bodies entwined, breath mingling, the world around them gone.

Or, it was, until they heard the floorboard creak from behind them and turned to find Mr and Mrs Anderson standing in the doorway, arms around each other as they watched the boys with fond smiles.

"Dinner will be ready soon, guys," Blaine smiled, as he dropped back down onto his heels, his cheekbones dusted red.

"Take your time," his father chuckled, before leading his wife out of the room.

There was a pause; Sebastian returning to the vegetables, Blaine stacking up the dishes on the counter.

"Was that your father giving us permission to have kitchen sex?" Sebastian asked quietly, smirking at Blaine when he whirled around.

"You are terrible," he squeaked, hitting him with the tea towel playfully.

"I am going to pretend I didn't just hear that," Mr Anderson mumbled, his eyes wide as he backed out of the kitchen once more.


	37. TFT Seb finds out B's a boxer

Sebastian whistled under his breath softly as he walked out of the changing rooms, lacrosse bag thrown over his shoulder and weighing down a little painfully on his arm. The sports wing was quiet at that time; as Captain, he was always the last one out, and the lacrosse team were typically the last to finish for the night as it was. His feet echoed off the solid floors, as usual - but what was unusual was the pounding noise coming from the open gym.

He slowed his pace, ducking his head to peer through the small window in the door, his breath hitching when he saw who was in there. As quietly as possible, he pushed the door open and slipped inside, laying his bag down at his feet.

The boy was facing away from the door as he slammed mercilessly at the bag in front of him, the muscles in his shoulders flexing each time he pulled back and swung forward again. His usually immaculately gelled hair was curling free at the nape of his neck; his white shirt as it clung to his skin. His sweatpants hung low, a sliver of tanned skin at the small of his back being exposed with each little movement.

Blaine was too wrapped up in his own little world in that moment to notice the light footfalls approaching him that he otherwise would have. He focused on the burn in his arms as he beat the bag repeatedly, the same words from earlier in the day circling his head. _You need to work harder, Blaine. This just isn't good enough. _Nothing was ever good enough when it came to his parents' expectations, _nothing_, and he was sick of it.

"Hey sexy," Sebastian murmured, arms circling his waist tightly.

Blaine jerked, caught off guard by the sudden presence of his boyfriend behind him, arms falling limp at his sides as he struggled to regain control over his breathing.

"Hey," he laughed softly, twisting in his arms as he pulled the cloth from his hands and let it fall to the floor in a heap.

"Why have you never thought to mention that you box?"

Blaine frowned, looping his arms to rest around Sebastian's body, running his fingertips over his spine slowly. "It didn't seem particularly relevant. I don't do it that often."

Sebastian hummed, his hands slipping lower to settle over the curve of Blaine's ass with a smirk. "It's relevant because it's hot."

"Of course you'd say that," Blaine huffed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, I need a shower."

Sebastian kept him locked in place, grinning down at him devilishly. "In a minute. There's something I need to do first."

Before Blaine could ask what it was, Sebastian was leaning down, his tongue gliding up his neck, capturing a bead of sweat that had been running the opposite way. "So fucking hot," he breathed, moving down to suck at the skin where Blaine's neck met his collarbone, letting out a satisfied hum as the other boy tipped his head back to allow him better access.

It was one of Sebastian's favourite things when it came to having sex with his boyfriend; just how much more intensely he smelt like Blaine when there little beads of sweat gathering, in his collarbone, in the curve of his hipbone, in the dip of his bellybutton. And suddenly he was faced with the heady smell of Blaine wrapping around him, while both of them were still fully clothed. Which was something that had to change, quickly.

"Shower?" Sebastian suggested quietly, tipping his head up to brush his lips against Blaine's, their breath hot against one another's lips.

"Will you be joining me?" Blaine asked a little breathlessly, his hands clutching tightly at the other boy's back.

"Just try and stop me, babe," he chuckled, grinding his hips against Blaine's momentarily just to get the point across.

Blaine chuckled, yelping slightly as Sebastian pulled back, grabbing his hand and tugging him through the gym. He grabbed his bag on the way and the two went running over the grounds of Dalton, pausing here and there to steal a desperate kiss before they were off again, until their flushed bodies were pressed against one another in the blissful cool tile of the shower.


	38. The first fight

"Why is Kurt texting you?"

The question came out of nowhere; the two just laying side by side on Sebastian's tiny dorm bed at Dalton, the lights dim as the movie played out on the laptop in front of them. Blaine hadn't even noticed his phone glowing, lost in the duvet between them.

"Why is Kurt texting you?" Sebastian repeated, his voice quiet, flat.

"Because he's my friend and friends text each other," Blaine replied slowly, sitting up and turning to look at him curiously.

"He's your ex-boyfriend," Sebastian mumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him continue.

"It makes me uncomfortable. You should have told me," Sebastian shrugged, picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

Blaine paused, watching Sebastian carefully. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him look quite so young. His head was cast down, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones, his tongue darting out occasionally as he worried at his bottom lip. Part of him just wanted to reach out and pull him into his arms and reassure him that he was being ridiculous. But, the point was that Sebastian should know he was; Kurt shouldn't even be an issue.

"I assumed you knew," Blaine said finally. "You know I'm still in contact with Rachel, they do live together."

Sebastian just hummed vaguely, pointedly not looking at him.

"I'm sorry but I really don't understand why you're so upset."

"Because it's weird that you still talk to a guy you've had sex with!" Sebastian snapped, pulling himself up from the bed to go and stand next to the window, staring out of it pensively.

Blaine huffed out an exasperated laugh, getting up from the bed too and standing in the middle of the room. "You've fucked the barista at the Lima Bean and yet you still talk to him," he commented dryly.

"That's different, it didn't-" Sebastian started, but was cut off as Blaine stormed over to him.

"And the waiter at Breadstix, and the guy who works at the bookstore, _and_ the trainer at the gym," he hissed. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

There was a pause as the two of them stared at each other; Sebastian's previous promiscuity was an ongoing sore point between the pair of them. To Sebastian, it was just another reminder of the mistakes he'd made, and the person he was trying so hard not to be anymore. Blaine had never voiced his personal opinions on the matter before.

"How do you think it makes me feel to know that all of those men have had their turn with you? With _my_ Sebastian."

"Blaine," Sebastian murmured, his face softening as he watched his boyfriend fight not to crack.

In that moment, Blaine was pushing against the urge to cry, to scream, to break, keeping his emotions under control as best as he could.

"Forget it," Blaine whispered, shaking his head a little. "I'll see you later."

He turned, grabbing his phone from the bed on his way before he was slamming out of the door, the sound echoing through the room for a moment after.

A few minutes passed, Sebastian staying by the window, his eyes staring out unseeing over the dark, quiet grounds of the school. He could just hear the sound of the trees outside fluttering lightly in the breeze, before the footfalls on the carpeted corridor became more prominent.

Sebastian turned just as the door swung open, Blaine hovering in the doorway uncertainly. His hair had come loose, a sure sign that he'd been running his hands through it like he did when he was frustrated. Neither of them could be sure who started moving first, but then they met in the middle of the room, warm bodies pressed together as their mouths connected, hot and possessive.

"I'm yours," Sebastian whispered against his lips. "None of those guys ever meant anything. Not like you do."

Blaine let out a breath, the heat of it making Sebastian's lips tingle pleasantly. "Kurt is nothing but a friend to me. You know that."

Sebastian nodded, his forehead brushing Blaine's gently. "I know that."

Blaine pulled back a little, his hands resting on Sebastian's biceps for moment before he was running them down his arms to lace their fingers together. "Let's go back to bed, baby," he murmured, pulling him back towards their original position.

Blaine's phone buzzed again just as they'd settled back on the bed and he reached over with a sigh, tapping out a quick reply before he turned it off, chucking it onto the nightstand.

"What did you tell him?" Sebastian asked quietly, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair gently.

"That I'm having a night in with my boyfriend," he grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth before settling back against his chest.


	39. The first time Sebastian gets drugged

**A/N:** There is a little bit of reference to sexual assault, but it's vague and it doesn't really come to anything.. And a little violence.

* * *

Two minutes. Blaine couldn't have been gone more than two minutes. Which didn't at all explain why he came back to the small booth, that he and Sebastian had commandeered at Scandals, to find him lolling half off the bench, mumbling to himself.

It was perhaps a slightly bizarre Saturday night destination for a couple who'd been together as long as they had, but with the stress of finals and competitions, it was a perfect place for them to let go for a little bit. Besides, after a few drinks and an hour or two of grinding up against each other in the damp heat of the club, the boys usually found themselves hurrying back to one of their houses to continue the fun in private.

This night wasn't like most nights. As Blaine got closer, dropping into the booth next to Sebastian, he could see how bloodshot his eyes were, the sweat pooling in his collarbone where his shirt lay open, his hands twitching at his sides.

"Bas? What's wrong?" he murmured, pressing a hand to his forehead in concern. "You're burning up."

Sebastian opened his mouth a few times, his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to form words. Nothing. Just a few vague gurgling noises before he turned to Blaine fully, giggling at him wildly.

With a sigh, Blaine glanced around the dimly lit club, weighing up his options. Water would help, he was sure of that, but he wasn't thrilled at the idea of leaving Sebastian again. Another smart choice would be for them to leave, but the taller boy's limbs seemed uncoordinated, floppy even, and he was too heavy for Blaine to carry.

Just as he started looking through the crowd for someone who looked sober and kind enough to maybe help him with his incapacitated boyfriend, two men dropped into the other side of the booth, grinning widely.

Blaine smiled stiffly, assessing the men as much as he could from their appearance. They were older than them, a lot older, that much was clear. Not the kind of people Blaine would willingly approach in the street, but not altogether terrifying.

"Is there any chance you could help me get him to the car? He's not feeling so great," he asked politely, the severity of the situation having sobered him up significantly in the past five minutes.

The two men chuckled, eyes raking shamelessly over Sebastian's lean body as he lay sprawled out over the bench, who was by then singing softly to himself as he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Sure. We'll help you," one of the men smirked, getting up and pushing Blaine aside to help Sebastian out.

True to their word, they did help Sebastian out of the club, Blaine trailing behind feeling a little helpless. He directed them towards the bench outside, pulling out his phone to call a cab. They never drove either there or back, as on a typical night both of them would be drinking.

"Are you going to join us, sweetheart?"

Blaine looked up, freezing as he looked between the two men, who were now sitting on either side of Sebastian on the bench, their hands already inching over his torso. Sebastian, meanwhile, had his head leaning back against the bench, his eyelids dropping, jaw slack.

In that moment, something clicked. Everything seemed to freeze around Blaine; he couldn't move, couldn't help Sebastian, couldn't even dial the number for the cab as he'd been about to.

"What did you give him?" he shrieked finally, wrenching himself forward as he shoved at the men. He didn't care that they were bigger than him, or that he was alone out in front of the club, on a dark street. He just needed to get those men away from his boyfriend.

They just laughed, the sound cold and echoing. The taller of the two reached for the buttons of Sebastian's shirt, the boy giggling softly at the touch, whispering Blaine's name quietly. The men turned away from Blaine to focus on Sebastian and that was when he snapped.

Blaine hated physical violence. Boxing, with a bag and tape in a gym, was a far cry from actually hurting someone out in the real world. He'd seen the damage it could do and he'd always vowed to himself that he wouldn't be a part of it. But, this was different. Sebastian was his, his to love, his to protect; no one had a right to touch him like that, especially not two perverted strangers who thought that drugging a teenager was some kind of game.

He shoved his phone in his pocket before pulling back, slamming his fist hard into the taller of the men's jaw, hissing at the satisfying crunch it made.

"Get off him," he spat, looking between the two of them, his hands still balled into fists at his side.

The taller man was clutching his jaw, looking up at Blaine with an expression somewhere between surprise and confusion, clearly not expecting such a blow from someone so much smaller than him.

"Off!" Blaine yelled again, kicking his foot sharply against the leg of the bench to emphasise his point.

The other man stood up, chuckling lightly under his breath. "If you really think a kid like you can-"

He was cut off as Blaine's fist went flying into his face, catching just under his eye. The man cursed loudly, glancing at his friend briefly before the two stomped off, muttering under their breath as they went.

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, sagging down onto the bench, his hand still tingling from the punches.

"Blaine?" Sebastian mumbled, his head falling to the side to look at him, eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I'm here, Bas. I've got you," he murmured, sighing as he pulled him into his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"Mmmsorry," Sebastian murmured, his breath evening out as he tucked his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine shook his head a little, pressing a reassuring kiss to the top of his head. "I've got you," he repeated, his voice no more than a whisper.


	40. The first time they have to say goodbye

**A/N:** This seemed an appropriate way to finish up this collection. A million thank yous to everyone, as always. I love you all to the moon and back.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, turning to face his boyfriend as they stood in the queue for the baggage drop-off at the airport. "It's a week, B. A week and you'll be joining me."

"Exactly, a whole week! That's seven days! One hundred and sixty eight hours! Ten thousand.." Blaine trailed off, screwing up his face in concentration, mumbling numbers under his breath.

"No offense, but I really don't care how many minutes are in a week."

Blaine huffed, although the corners of his mouth hinted at a smile. "But, are you really sure-"

He was cut off as Sebastian leaned down to press his lips firmly to Blaine's, just enough to get him to shut up. "You've asked me that one hundred times today, let's not make it one hundred and one," he whispered against his lips, laughing softly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled when Sebastian pulled back a little, shuffling his things forward in the line. He curled himself into Sebastian's chest, hands holding onto his shirt tightly, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of his boyfriend. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all," he murmured, his words muffled into the other boy's shirt.

"I'm going to miss you too, babe," Sebastian reassured him gently, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls. If there was one thing Sebastian truly loved about it being summer vacation, it was that Blaine tended to get lazy with his gelling habits.

Blaine tilted his head up, propping his chin against Sebastian's chest as he hummed to himself thoughtfully. "Skype every day?"

Sebastian smirked for a moment before replying. "Naked Skype and you've got yourself a deal, killer."

Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately, his cheekbones flushing pink as he pushed Sebastian towards the next open desk.

* * *

Blaine was strangely silent from that point on, just clinging to Sebastian's side as they navigated their way through the airport, heading towards security where they would be forced to part.

"Alright limpet, this is where we have to say goodbye," Sebastian whispered teasingly, his hand rubbing wide circles over Blaine's back.

"Don't wanna," Blaine mumbled, pouting up at him, thick lashes batting over his eyes.

Under normal circumstances, Sebastian was powerless to resist that look, but there were some lines he wasn't willing to cross - and smuggling his boyfriend onto a transatlantic flight was one of them.

Sebastian set his bag down at his feet before turning to Blaine fully, cupping his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing gently over the curve of his cheekbones. "You won't even have time to miss me, B. You've got the barbecue with the Warblers tomorrow and Six Flags with the New Directions the day after that. Your mom's benefit is at the end of the week and you need to pack."

Blaine smiled softly, leaning forward to rest his arms around Sebastian's waist. "You should be my personal assistant."

Sebastian snorted, dropping a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I'm your boyfriend, same difference. And you have no concept of time."

Sebastian leaned down, resting his forehead against Blaine's, eyes locked on the amber ones looking up at him. "Then, in a week, you'll be on a flight out to Paris to come and see me. I'll let you pull me to all the touristy things and yes, we can even go to Disneyland." He laughed softly as Blaine's eyes lit up before continuing. "We'll go out for dinner in the most romantic spots and walk along the river at night. We'll have sex all morning and then eat brunch out on the balcony. And anything else your heart desires, my love."

Blaine sighed happily, his breath fanning out warm against Sebastian's lips. "I love you, so much."

Sebastian closed the gap between them to kiss him slowly, regardless of the fact that they were standing in the middle of an airport in Ohio. "I love you too."

The boys paused as an announcement came over the speakers: it was about another flight, but was enough to make Sebastian glance over Blaine's shoulder to the departures board and check his own.

"I have to go, B," he murmured, dropping one last kiss to Blaine's lips. "_Au revoir, mon amour._"

"Goodbye, Bas," Blaine whispered, finally letting his arms fall away from Sebastian's body with a reluctant sigh.

"It's only a week," Blaine murmured to himself firmly as he watched Sebastian walk away. _Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand-_

His stream of thought was cut off as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**From Sebastian: **Stop trying to calculate how many minutes there are in a week.

Blaine looked up just in time to catch the wink Sebastian sent his way before he disappeared from view.

**From Blaine: **Ten thousand and eighty. Just so you know.


End file.
